


Chuck versus Unforgettable

by Fezzywhigg



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-16 12:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fezzywhigg/pseuds/Fezzywhigg
Summary: Who are you if no one remembers you?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this story was inspired by the book ”Unforgettable” by Eric James Stone. Read it and tell me you don’t see some Charah in there ;) The science fiction is cool and a great plot device but I’ll be honest, I’m not sure I understand the science it’s based on.
> 
> No ownership of the television show Chuck, 50 First Dates, Groundhog Day, Larry Correia’s Monster Hunter International series (flexible minds) or the book “Unforgettable” is stated or implied. No profit (of any kind) is being made.
> 
> Canon and fanon influences abound. With specific fanon, I’ll give a shout out at the end.
> 
> I want to thank my beta Yeahokaycool for trying to keep me straight. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Song: What else could it be …”Unforgettable” by Nat King Cole.

“I once was lost but now am found”  
-Amazing Grace

 

 

September 26, 2007

 

The young woman awoke, stretching her arms and her long toned legs. She had slept well but felt just a bit fuzzy. She figured that was due to the shift work her residency required. A smile began to spread across her face, knowing that would be changing soon.

 

The residency was finishing up and she had enjoyed her time in Neurology. It was one of the top residencies in the country and she felt she knew the brain inside and out. Her residency director had practically begged that she continue into neurosurgery, but she felt compelled to head in another direction.

 

The fellowship in quantum physics was starting in the next few weeks. Once that started, she would have a more regular schedule. A Swiss based consortium, The Lethe Foundation, had been very generous in sponsoring the fellowship and she was looking forward to furthering her education. The regular hours were just icing on the cake

 

The woman slowly swung herself over to the side of the bed. She got up and passed her boyfriend hanging with gravity boots from the bar he had installed in the hallway doing sit ups. She didn’t even blink. That man loved to exercise and she loved the benefits.

 

“Morning honey.” She greeted him with her morning voice.

 

“Hey babe! Sleep well?”

 

“Yeah, but I still felt a little fuzzy this morning. I think it might be the shift work.” She shuffled to the bathroom to begin her morning routine.

 

She had met Devon in medical school and had a torrid affair before they drifted apart. They had reconnected when both found themselves at Westside Medical for their respective residencies; hers in neurology and his in cardiothoracic surgery.

 

They had just moved in together. It was a new apartment for her, but it was in the same complex as her old one. For some reason she didn’t want to leave the Echo Park Apartments. Devon had said she must be sentimental for the place. 

 

Mrs. Heditsian, having recently moved to a retirement community, left the larger apartment vacant. With the increase in pay and the hope for their relationship becoming more permanent, Ellie had purchased the apartment with Devon. Though recently they had been arguing. It must be trivial since for the life of her, she couldn’t remember what the fights were about.

 

After some renovations to the apartment, the couple had moved in. Contrary to what most people thought (thanks in part to his surfer-like speech and his love of foul tasting health shakes), Devon was a really good cook. Ellie suspected he stayed out of the kitchen because she enjoyed it so much and he wanted her to be happy. But when he set his mind to cooking, no holds were barred. 

 

They had celebrated their first night in the new apartment last night with Devon cooking dinner. 

 

They popped the champagne before the meal. “A toast to me wearing down the smartest, extremely beautiful, most awesome woman in the world!”

 

Ellie playfully slapped Devon on the chest.

 

”You goof.” She raised her glass.

 

“To us and our grand adventure!”

 

“Chin chin babe, chin chin” and they clinked their glasses.

 

Devon quickly set out a fig and cheese charcuterie to go with the champagne. They talked and laughed over things going on at the hospital while Devon went to the fridge. He had taken off early to surprise her with dinner. He grabbed the salad he had made earlier. An arugula salad with pine nuts and strawberries with a balsamic vinaigrette on the side. 

 

The main course was a mediterranean style pasta with oysters, olives and artichokes paired with with a bold and jammy Syrah. The meal was finished off with a pecan pie cheesecake with a chocolate crust and chocolate whipped cream topping and espresso and brandy. It was not lost on her that all those foods supposedly had aphrodisiac properties.

 

Their celebration had continued in their bedroom, long after the dinner and the wine had been consumed. Devon had mentioned something about “every room in the house”. She blushed at the thought as she sat down on the toilet.

 

As she rose to wash her hands she thought about her clothes or lack thereof. “Some night” she mused with a smile. The necklace that she almost always wore was missing but she knew where it was. She was wearing some very small panties and a tank top. Usually she was a pajama wearer. She had been since she was little, when her parents were still together. 

 

They had been a happy family then. Mom, Dad, her and Chuck. God, how Chuck could get under her skin. She would give anything to have him back now. When Chuck died the family just collapsed. First her mom left. She was just twelve years old. Dad fell apart soon after that. When he was there, he was in a haze. Working at all hours of the day and night. Frequently mumbling to himself. A few years later he left in the dead of night after promising pancakes for breakfast and she never saw him again.

 

Ellie had to truly fend for herself at that point. Unluckily (or not, depending on the perspective) before her father left physically, she had to step up, dealing with her father’s “absent while present” attitude by learning to use a checkbook, cook and pay bills. The house’s mortgage had been paid off so all she had to do was pay the taxes and the utilities. Thanks to a bank error there was always money in the account, but she had to grow up fast. 

 

She bought her first apartment as soon as she could after she graduated high school. A real estate investment company had approached her the summer before starting college at UCLA. At the time, she was just so relieved to be selling the house. After buying her apartment though, she had to admit selling the house without any facetime with a representative was odd.

 

She grabbed her toothbrush and put some toothpaste on it. Traditionally she was a spearmint girl but she decided to live on the edge today and used the peppermint. When she reached for it, she noticed the tattoo on her left inside forearm. She briefly thought “really some night.”

 

The tattoo was rather simple. Black ink with a block script with the lettering spaced so that bleeding and fading wouldn’t be a problem when reading. It read: “Good Morning Ellie”. Then underneath it: “read this first”. She vaguely thought that it referred to something important before panic set in.

 

“Devon! Devon!”

 

“Yeah babe, what’s wrong!”

 

“Devon, I have a tattoo on my arm!”

 

“Uh huh…” 

 

Devon was pouring himself his morning fitness shake as she ran into the kitchen. His unquestioning, nonchalant manner did nothing to calm Ellie down. In fact it seemed to open the door to a cross attitude.

 

“Devon! I have a tattoo on my arm that I don’t remember getting. Do you understand that?”

 

Devon repeated himself in the same calm demeanor. “Uh huh….”

 

“Devon!! What. The . Hell?...”

 

“Not awesome Ellie! Not awesome! “ Devon snapped angrily. It was so out of character that she was stunned into silence and took a step back as he continued.

 

“I don’t know if this is a sick joke or you need to talk to one of your clinicians at the hospital. Every day since we packed up for the move you’ve been pulling this stunt.”

 

Ellie was shocked and hurt by the accusation. Steel entered her voice.

 

“What stunt Devon? What are you talking about?”

 

“Everyday you ask me about the tattoo. It’s like selective amnesia or something. Everyday I tell you that you got it to remind you to read the book. Then you say…”

 

“What book?...”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“What book are you talking about?”

 

“That’s what you say next.”

 

Ellie pinched the bridge of her nose. She could feel the headache coming on. She swore to herself she was going to kill him if he said “Who’s on first”.

 

“Devon…” she said as evenly as she could through gritted teeth. “Please. Pretend that this is the first time we discussed this.”

 

Devon was nonplussed. 

 

“You always say that too. Is this a script or something? Nevermind. Forget that. You have a book you been writing at least since I’ve known you. Maybe longer, I don’t know. It’s about your brother Chuck…”

 

“Chuck?”

 

“Yes, but you call him Charles Carmichael or The Letheman in the book. I think after Chuck died you took your grief for him and gave him a life in this book. He has a superpower and goes on all these crazy adventures. You even have illustrations of him it. 

 

You read it every day and you write in it almost as much. The tattoo was your idea. You got it after watching 50 First Dates. You thought it would remind to read your book. And it did until we packed up our things. Then every morning since then, you keep asking me about your tattoo.”

 

“My book...about Chuck?”

 

“Well I’ve had enough so I went into our storage unit and found it. It took an hour or so, but I finally found it. So here’s your book Ellie. I was going to give it to you after breakfast.”

 

Ellie takes the “book” in her hands. It has unicorns and pink flowers on the cover with filigree around the words “My Diary” followed by the phrase “read this first” written in black sharpie. The lettering was bolded and underlined with three exclamation marks at the end. Though old and yellowed she remembers how this was one of the last gifts from her mom.

 

“You need to write in this everyday about your feelings, your surroundings, who you see during the day and what happens. Be as detailed as possible. You never know what might be be important.”

 

Ellie is dying to get into the diary but first she needs to make things right with her boyfriend.

 

“Devon, I owe you an apology. I don’t know what’s going on but it’s not a joke. I would never do that to you. As for my memory loss, I’ll get it checked. I love you and I’m sorry for this morning.”

 

After giving her a look that almost made her want to drag him back to bed for more “celebrating” he replied in typical Devon fashion.

 

“No worries babe. I’m sorry I lost my cool. I love you too.”

 

 

Devon had a clinic today but Ellie didn’t have to go into the hospital until evening rounds to supervise the new residents. As soon as Devon left, she sat down on the couch with some tea on the coffee table and opened “the book” as she had taken to calling it in her mind.

 

There on the inside of the cover she recognized the flowing artistic script her mother sometimes used. It reminded her of the filigree on the cover. It was a note from her mother. She caught her breath at an attack of nostalgia and sadness as she realised this was probably the last thing her mother had written to her. It was dated June 21, 1990. Her twelfth birthday.

 

June 21, 1990  
My beautiful girl. Sometimes life gets complicated; other times it’s pretty simple. Writing things down will help you keep things straight in the midst of chaos, and remind you of the happy times. You are strong and smart and loyal. I believe you will be able to rise to any challenge you come upon. Whatever day greets you, remember that your Dad and I love you and always will. You are the light of our lives.  
Love, Mom

 

A small tear snaked down Ellie's right cheek before she noticed and wiped it away with her hand. With a huff to settle herself she read the first entry.

 

June 21, 1990  
Mom and Dad (mostly Mom) gave me this diary for my birthday. Mom wants me to write more. She said to record what happens and to be faithful to do it. I’ll try but I would rather play with my Barbies and watch tv. Sometimes it’s hard. Chuck likes Pokemon and I like the Magic School Bus. I wish I had my own tv. 

 

Ellie remembered that she really had followed her Mom’s directions. Every night she would think back on the day and write something in her diary.

 

 

September 15, 1990  
Chuck had his birthday party today. I keep telling him he isn’t 9 yet but he insists that if he is having a party, he is. He invited his friend Morgan. He’s like half as tall as Chuck and keeps looking at me out of the corner of his eye. It’s creepy. I told Chuck he needs to find someone else to play with. Chuck loves the Game Boy Mom and Dad got him. I was bored but later I got to play with my friend Jennifer.

 

 

October 9,1990  
School was okay today. Mrs Marston gave us homework. They are vocabulary words. I already have them done. Angie Spencer made fun of me today. She said I like Michael Bridges. He smiled when she told him. I might have to hit her if she does it again. Mom had to leave for a trip. Dad says she’ll be back in a week but he looks a little scared. He hadn’t mentioned it until Chuck asked where she was and when dinner would be ready. 

 

 

  
Ellie was puzzled. The last entry did not match her memory. As she remembered things today Chuck had died, then her mom left. However, according to her diary, Chuck was still very much alive the day their mom left. Still, it was her handwriting in the book. A little sloppier, but her writing just the same. 

 

She read on, engrossed in the entries. Was this what Devon was talking about? Had she invented a world where Chuck lived?

 

December 25,1990  
I was very sad today. Dad said that Mom would be home but she wasn’t. Dad forgot what day it was even after Chuck and I put up the Christmas tree last night. He went out to get us gifts. I got a Barbie I already have and Chuck got a tee shirt. I think Chuck and I both felt like crying. I found Mom’s charm bracelet in an envelope on my desk today too. I just cried when I saw it and went back to bed.

 

 

Ellie remembered the bracelet. It had been a mother and daughter gift. Her necklace matched the bracelet. Her dad had made it out of the same metal he had made her necklace with. It was silver with charms attached in a symmetric pattern. It pained her to remember she lost it a few years later. Ellie wasn’t sure about her mother’s words but the diary sure brought back the memories.

 

 

March 14,1991  
I bribed Chuck into watching the ice dancing championship by promising to bring him to see the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles next week. He complained a lot and pretended not to watch but I think he liked it. With Dad working all the time it’s nice to just have some fun.

 

 

Ellie remembered that night now. They had popcorn and snacks as they sat on the couch. Chuck howled at first but by the end of the championship his attention was glued to the television. She also remembered how he dropped a milk dud into his popcorn by mistake and loved the combination...ugh! 

 

She also remembered that her Dad’s behavior was worsening. He was forgetful and seemed to only eat and work. She had quietly started collecting important papers and taking over the checkbook. She even got her dad to sign for an ATM card and a credit card which she kept guard over.

 

Ellie considered her father from her adult perspective. He was a genius. Dual degrees in metallurgy and electrical engineering, he dabbled in physics and mechanical systems. He had a quick and humorous wit. It all faded except for his work when her mom left. In fact there had been very little left of that man when he later disappeared.

 

She wondered how she would react if Devon suddenly left her. She loved him so much. She was sure a reaction similar to her father’s was a possibility.

 

Ellie’s tummy rumbled and interrupted her musings. She walked into the kitchen for a snack. It seemed like she could always find some sizzling shrimp in the fridge. Devon always bought it for her because it was one of her favorites since college. He would always deny it when she thanked him though. 

 

Lately he seemed to have stopped picking it up for her. It was a mixed blessing. She loved it but it was high in calories. Finding a healthier snack with some grapes she settled down on the couch again.

 

March 15, 1991  
I found a strange boy in Chuck’s room today. He is with me right now as I write this. He keeps telling me he is Chuck. It was odd because my brother is dead. He died and my mother left because she couldn't bear it. I was angry and told him to leave. Then the boy also became angry and accused me of being mean to him. He knew where our photo album was and showed me a picture of Chuck. They look just alike. He said that I had acted like I didn’t know him all day and that was weird and hurtful which is crazy since I just met him. I thought maybe he was Chuck’s ghost but I could touch him. He had the same stinky feet as Chuck too. Dad as usual wasn’t around and when he was he couldn’t be bothered. I told the boy “Chuck” that he could stay tonight but he would have to leave tomorrow…

 

March 16,1991  
I found a strange boy in Chuck’s room today. Apparently that happened yesterday as well. He says that he needs to stay with me because if I don’t see him or hear him for a minute, I’ll forget him. That’s crazy but I’m letting him stay while I write this. It’s creepy. He looks just like Chuck but Chuck is dead. He says he is Chuck though. When I told him my brother is dead, he can’t explain it. He thought about it and said that maybe he was from another dimension. I find that hard to believe but I don’t have a better idea and that sounds like something Chuck would say.

 

I was going to write about this boy I just caught in Chuck’s room but I see I’ve already written about him....I’m going to need to experiment….8:23 pm

 

I was going to write about this boy who just showed up and said he was Chuck but I see what I have written before. This is weird. According to previous entries if I don’t see him for longer than a minute I forget him. It is now 8:25pm and I don’t remember the previous 2 times we’ve met. I only remember Chuck being dead. I don’t remember any other details except that Chuck is dead. Except maybe he's not. I have to remember to read this tomorrow if it happens again...

 

March 17,1991

 

“Dad! Dad! Are you in there?”

 

Ellie was frantic. She had read her diary this morning. Not only were the last entries disturbing, earlier entries indicated Chuck had not died before her mother left, which did not line up with her memories. She also had met a boy that looked like Chuck, but a bit older and taller. Her diary indicated that this had happened before and she needed to see him or she would forget him. So she had him stand beside her when she went to her father.

 

Ellie heard a shuffling towards the door.

 

“What is it Eleanor? I’m in the middle of something.”

 

Ellie could hardly hold back her excitement. “It’s Chuck, Dad! He’s Alive!”

 

The door to her Dad’s lab swings open quickly “Eleanor, please don’t talk like that.” Her dad stops short as he sees Chuck. She can tell from his face he’s concerned but he is becoming angry.

 

“Eleanor just stop...please stop…” Stephen Bartowski looks at Chuck but doesn’t recognize this boy who favors what he imagined his son would look like if he had lived.

 

“Son, I’m sorry for this. I don’t know what she told you but you need to leave now!” He then steps between the two children, facing Ellie and lectures her about pain and loss and respect. A minute passes, then Stephen says “I’m sorry Ellie, what did you want?”

 

“I dunno Dad. Just checking on you.” 

 

“Thanks honey but I’m fine.” He gives her a kiss on the forehead and he heads back to his lab. Ellie heads back to her room. She is surprised by two boys in the room. The short one looks up with a strange expression while the tall one has his back to her as he stares out her window.

 

“Morgan Grimes what are you doing in my room! Is that a video camera in your hands? And you brought a friend! Get out! Get out Morgan! You and whoever your friend is.”

 

Morgan tilts his head and looks at Ellie.

 

“Stop being funny Ellie, you, me and Chuck’s ghost planned this whole thing. That’s Chuck...Chuck’s ghost.”

 

 

“Morgan, that boy is not a ghost. Ghosts don’t exist….”

 

“Yes they do Ellie. Chuck’s ghost haunts me...almost everyday.” 

 

“Morgan you're crazy!”

 

“That’s what I try to tell him El but he won't believe me.” The boy at the window turns around to face her. 

 

Ellie just stares at the boy for calling her by the nickname Chuck gave her.

 

“Of course I don’t believe Chuck’s ghost. Ellie look at this video.”

 

“What…”

 

“My mom went to Buy More and got some home security after the breakin last month. It comes with video surveillance...”

 

God, who would want to live like that?

 

“Look at the video Ellie.”

 

“Okay Morgan, if I see anything nasty, I will hurt you.”

 

“Noted. Now look.”

 

Morgan pops the VHS tape in the player in the living room. It shows Morgan talking to the air.

 

“Morgan that proves nothing but that you’re crazy.”

 

“Ellie that’s just mean, but okay look at this…”

 

“Morgan….”

 

“This is the recording from a few minutes ago of you, your dad and Chuck’s ghost....”

 

“Morgan just stop. I’m not a ghost.” The boy who looked like Chuck said.

 

“Chuck’s ghost would say that but I’ll humor you “Chuck”. Ellie take a look at this.”

 

As the video plays, Ellie sees and hears her declaration to her dad and his response before they forget what they had just said. There is no sign of Chuck in the video.

 

“Ellie, I saw the whole thing. He never moved until you’re dad got between him and you, and we came into your room.”

 

March 17,1991  
...I found Morgan in my room and nearly freaked out. He had a camcorder and a friend…..

 

 

Apparently Chuck had Morgan video taped the exchange. Ellie read more of her diary entries. She discovered that through trial and error with Morgan (and a whole lot of forgetfulness) the extent of Chuck’s... talent? Curse? She settled on condition (maybe that was the physician in her even at that young age). If someone did not see or hear Chuck for over a minute, they forgot him.

 

Between Morgan and herself, they remembered Chuck up until after his birthday in 1990. Then nothing. Both she and Morgan believed he died but didn’t remember the specifics. If not for Ellie’s diary, which by now had become a journal of whatever is going on with Chuck, she wouldn’t remember him at all.

 

The entries indicated that she could remember the things she wrote about Chuck (once she read them) but as soon as she went to sleep even that memory was gone. Almost like her memories reset after sleeping.

 

Another thing she noticed was that Morgan seemed to have an easier time believing Chuck was alive. The rules still applied, but he just seemed to adjust to the revelation better. She was jealous of that. She refused to believe that Morgan was closer to Chuck or had some ludicrous mystical connection. She attributed it to Morgan’s (putting it nicely) “flexible mind”.

 

The diary revealed other things as well. Chuck was invisible to photographs, except polaroids or other film if they developed in less than sixty seconds, otherwise they were as useless as any other recording medium. Apparently all traces of him were lost just like memory. 

 

The diary also indicated that Ellie had a collection of photos stored in a box. She wondered if they were in the storage unit she had with Devon. It also had quite a few sketches of Chuck at different ages. She remembered developing an interest in illustration in high school. An interest in art that she hadn’t had earlier in life.

 

Ellie also read that she and Chuck had discovered a more nefarious use of his condition. Ellie, having taken on the care of the family’s finances, was meticulous in her record keeping. When reviewing a bank statement, she noticed that when Chuck used the bank card the transactions did not show up (or any change in the amount of money in the bank either). 

 

Further experimentation revealed that as long as the transaction was electronic, no record was ever documented. She suspected that this fell within the sixty second rule but it was unknown. Although it was regrettable, she learned that this “side-effect” was what explained “the bank error” that she remembered.

 

Ellie also found out she had been responsible for educating her brother. Before reading the diary she simply remembered her dad getting the Calvert School home studies for her to augment her classes at school. Now she knew better.

 

After reading her diary, Ellie practically squealed! An epiphany she had had every day since she was 12 for the most part of the ensuing 17 years, struck her... Chuck's alive! It couldn’t be true. Could it? Or was Devon right? That this was a work of fiction from a grieving sister.

 

She knew what she had to do. Not surprisingly she found him in her phone contacts under “O”.

 

 

He picked up on the second ring.

 

“Hey Ellie, reconsidering that invitation for a dinner date?”

 

“Morgan, stop, I told you no eleven years ago and the the answer is still...no. Now...I have a question to ask you…”

 

“Yes...yes. Whatever the question is...yes…”

 

“I haven’t even asked…”

 

“It makes no difference...yes. The answer is yes.”

 

“Be serious Morgan. Just shut up for a minute. Now...why are we friends?”

 

“Ellie, Ellie, Ellie...were friends because you like me and have a secret crush on me…”

 

“Morgan, I loathe you and you have a not so secret crush on me…”

 

“I know, I know...but after Chuck died we bonded and I guess we’ve been friends ever since.”

 

“That’s it?” Ellie says flatly. “There's no other reason?” She knows she’s fishing but she can’t believe she would lie to herself and she doesn’t want to lead Morgan to telling her what she wants to hear. There were entries in the diary from just a few days ago but she wants more than her past self to confirm this crazy belief.

 

Morgan looks down at the tattoo on his left arm arm. The tattoo was rather simple. Black ink in block script with the lettering spaced so that bleeding and fading wouldn’t be a problem when reading. It read: “Good Morning Morgan”. Then underneath it read: “read this first” and underneath that was the acronym “P.A.N.T.S.”. 

 

“Ellie..what are you talking about? What else could it be?”

 

Morgan did remember, or at least he did since reading his P.A.N.T.S. (personal artifacts never to share) journal this morning. But Chuck had told him not to trouble Ellie. She was happier, he thought, without her worrying about him. It tore Morgan up to lie to Ellie but he was loyal to Chuck.

 

Ellie could tell from Morgan’s tone of voice that he wasn’t telling her something. It was confirmation enough for her. Something was up and she knew how to get to the bottom of it.

 

“I guess you're right. I still miss him you know.”

 

“I know Ellie, I know.”

 

Now she was sure of it. There was no way Morgan would be so placating. He was prone to hyperbole and the mention of the death of his best friend wouldn’t be reduced to a few words.

 

“Sooo Morgan...I feel bad about the “no” on the dinner date. What do you say to dinner with me and Devon Friday though. I’m making pot roast with potatoes and carrots…”

 

“Po...pot...pot roast?” Ellie’s pot roast was as good as her turkey! “...with potatoes and carrots?”

 

He almost squeaked the last part. She knew she had him. Now the coup de gras.

 

“And...candied sweet potatoes with melted marshmallows on top.”

 

“ Ellie...I am there! I am so there!”

 

“Great! See you then.” and then she hung up.

 

Morgan had sweat beading on his forehead and his breathing was erratic. He realised he had to work Friday. Screw it, I think I feel a sick day coming on.

 

Ellie felt a little guilty for manipulating Morgan but she needed answers. She remembered her Grandma Gunter’s saying: you catch more flies with honey than you do with vinegar. Morgan could be stubborn and she knew her cooking would soften him up.

 

She wanted to read more but she had to get to rounds. She had been in her PJs all day, so she headed to the shower thinking about Chuck and her diary. Her schedule was the same tomorrow and she could hardly wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I totally forgot to give a shout out to my awesome beta reader/editor Yeahokaycool. She does a great job and puts up with me, so thanks! I also want to thank all those who read and reviewed the story. If it gets too confusing just message me and I’ll be happy to clarify. Part of the story is linear but as seems to be my style there all sorts of flashbacks. Did anyone catch the “Who’s on first” reference last chapter or was it to obvious? 
> 
> So this story was inspired by the book ”Unforgettable” by Eric James Stone. No ownership of the television show Chuck, DC character The Flash or the book “Unforgettable” is stated or implied. No profit (of any kind) is being made.

“Don’t you...forget about me”  
-Jim Kerr, Simple Minds

 

 

September 28, 2007 early afternoon.

 

Chuck grabbed a beer from the fridge and headed to the couch. The funeral was later this afternoon and he was a little keyed up. Things had really changed for him, lately. The situation with Sarah just blew him away and he didn’t know what to think.

 

Granted the biggest change had been 17 years ago. The accident had destroyed his Dad’s equipment and left him unknown to people he loved.

 

Jeez, he hadn’t thought about the specifics in years. Sure it wasn’t far from his thoughts, considering his situation but he really didn’t dwell on it. Bryce’s death must be hitting him pretty hard.

 

Chuck stared down the hall and his memory brought him back to that fateful day. He had just turned nine years old. Mom had left, so there wasn’t much supervision. He loved his Dad and just was so curious.

 

His father had stepped out of his lab when Chuck first looked in. He was drawn into the room by the beam of light at the far edge of the room. His dad was so cool. He saw a small sheet of metal before being drawn to the light. His dad had made a laser. It looked like the phasers from Star Trek.

 

Straight as could be, the beam was blue and extended from a clear cylinder toward what he now knew was a prism, which split the laser beam into two. Almost without thought he raised the silver metal like a shield to reflect one of the beams. He made sound effects “bshu bshu” as he fought off his imaginary attacker by blocking one of the beams with the metal “shield”.

 

All too soon he heard his dad asking Ellie where he was. He tripped a little in his haste, lightly pushing the laser before discarding the metal sheet onto the workbench and slipping out of the room before his dad returned.

 

Everything changed after that. No one knew him. Not his Dad, not Ellie. Ellie! Thank God for Ellie. She figured out the boundaries of his condition. He didn’t consider it a talent though he had profited from it, and he wouldn’t call it a curse even though he had before when he was sad and being melodramatic.

 

And she figured out how to remember him...sort of. Eventually. The same as Morgan. He didn’t know what he would have done without those two. Ellie had become a combination of mother and teacher to him. He suspected he had become a bit of a laboratory project for her scientist side.

 

Morgan always believed him and believed in him when he “met” him again. His mind seemed to recognize him faster. That always bothered Ellie and he always thought that it was because her mind was burdened with reality and logic which Morgan did not often deal with.

 

Morgan described it as a Deja’ Vu. Chuck had to agree that something was going on. Everyone still forgot him if they didn’t see him or hear him for sixty seconds but with the people that he interacted with like Ellie, Morgan and eventually Bryce, there was a “Have we met before” feeling. At least that was what they told him and Ellie had documented the phenomenon for years. 

 

Even so, that was the extent of the memory. Ellie had come up with workarounds for his situation. She kept her diary and reviewed it daily (at least until recently). She made him a “passport” which was literally a pocket notebook with a polaroid of him and a statement written by Ellie in her hand writing what the situation was and a reminder to read her diary. Later she would use the tattoos as a reminder for her and Morgan. It was Chuck that discovered perhaps one of the biggest characteristics about his condition all by himself.

 

 

The summer after his accident he found himself helping his neighbor Old Al. Al was in his early seventies and a widower. He had a son, or so Chuck had been told, but he lived somewhere on the East Coast and didn’t visit often. Al suffered from mild dementia that manifested itself with memory loss. What that meant was that his older memories were stronger than his recent memories. Because of that, he remembered that Chuck’s dad Stephen had a son but forgot that he had died.

 

Chuck had been adjusting to people not remembering him. One day as he was walking past Al’s front yard he observed that it was noticeably over grown. Al was coming out the front door when he spotted Chuck. Chuck waited for the questions. Who are you?, Where do you live? Instead, Al shocked Chuck by actually recognizing him.

 

“Hey Chuck!”

 

“Hey...wait...you know me?”

 

“Sure. Your Steve’s boy right?

 

“Yeah, that’s right.” Chuck gulped. Someone recognizes me! Wait till I tell Ellie. Maybe I’m going back to normal!

 

“Well Chuck how would like to make some money? As you can see my lawn is in trouble. What do you say? Fifteen bucks to cut it with my lawn mower?”

 

Chuck was so excited, and not just for the job. “Sure, Mr. Carmichael.”

 

“Great, let your dad and mom know and I’ll see you later today.”

 

That should have been the giveaway. That Al didn’t remember his mom had left them. Of course things hadn’t changed. Ellie still required the “passport” before believing who he was and when he showed up to do Old Al’s lawn, Al didn’t remember asking him to do the lawn. He did say that it needed it and he would pay him $20. Sweet!

 

As time went on, Al depended on Chuck more and more. Chuck, being home schooled by Ellie, was always available. By the time his father had left he was shopping for both him and Ellie and Al too. Chuck was trusted with Al’s bank card to shop for him. Al just chalked up the balance being off in his favor to forgetfulness. 

 

As Al’s eyesight deteriorated , Chuck would often fill out paperwork for him. That was how he learned Al’s social security number and his legal name. The story Al gave was that he was named after Queen Victoria's husband. Chuck didn't know if that was true or if Al was just pulling his leg.

 

Eventually, Al’s son put him into a nursing home in Connecticut and Chuck lost track of him. He never forgot that Al was the only person to remember him though. That might seem like a small thing to some, but when no one remembers you and forgets you almost immediately something like that is very rare and precious indeed.

 

As Chuck grew into his teens he found that he had an affinity to computers and programming. He understood the concepts but he was confounded by the limits of his condition. Nothing was permanent. Once he stopped typing, after sixty seconds all his work would disappear. This was great for hacking but terrible if he wanted to save his work in a program or a word document.

 

Morgan was conscripted for anything that needed to be permanent as the work seemed to stay if associated with someone besides himself. Chuck would program and Morgan would transcribe. And so the Piranha persona was born (Cobra just seemed too juvenile and he wouldn’t even consider Pirobra or Cobanha).

 

Chuck became restless as a teen. He wanted to drive and he wanted to travel. Since no electronic database would remember him and he was invisible (eventually) to all cameras except polaroids there was no legal way of getting a driver’s license and a passport. The only time that computers and electronic devices remembered him was when he was using a real person’s (Morgan usually) identity.

 

Then the light bulb went on. On a lark, using Al’s social security number, Chuck had a birth certificate with his birthday, driver’s license and passport in the name of Albert Charles Augustus Carmichael. 

 

 

Evening rounds quickly devolved after a number accidents and overdoses gobsmacked the neurology residents, new and old. When she finally made it home, Devon was already asleep. 

 

“One more week.” she mumbled mostly to herself. She literally had to force herself to sleep. She wanted to get back to her diary but a tired Ellie was a slow Ellie and she needed her wits. 

 

Just to be on the safe side she wrote note to herself and taped it to her left hand. She didn’t want a repeat of this morning with Devon tomorrow. She also found herself doubting the veracity of Chuck being alive as the day went on, as if two memories were competing with each other and the stronger one (Chuck’s death) was winning.

 

 

September 27, 2007

 

“Hey babe! You were sleeping so soundly I didn’t want to wake you but…” Devon kissed her awake. “I’ve got pancakes if you're interested…”

 

Ellie thought that sounded good.

 

“...or we can skip breakfast altogether.” he said as the kisses left her lips, trailed to her neck and points south.

 

That sounds and feels even better but all that escaped her lips was a soft moan. Ellie put her left hand to the back of Devon's head. It was then she noticed the note taped to the palm of her hand and then looked at her tattoo. For a long second it was a toss up but she finally pushed him away and read the note. Her demeanor changed immediately. Devon’s did not and he returned to his ministrations.

 

“De...Devon! Stop...no...yes...no. No. No. Devon as much as I’m going to regret this, please stop. Ungh! Sometimes I hate my brother so much.”

 

Devon’s pupils started to return to their normal size and he shook his head.

 

“Babe it’s not cool to speak ill of the dead. You okay?”

 

“Just a little frustrated.” she huffed. “Devon...rain check? I have some extra stuff to work through this morning.”

 

“No problem babe. Anything for you.” and he winked at her.

 

Damn him! He was so good to her. “I mean it. You get me started like that….and scratch the rain check . Tonight!”

 

“I love you!” Devon gave her a wet kiss and got up from the bed. “Now where’s my shirt? See you tonight Ellie.” and headed out the door to leave for his shift.

 

As soon as she heard the door close, she retrieved her diary as instructed in her note and started reading. The last notation indicated she had stopped reading in September of 1991 around Chuck’s birthday. It also referred to a summary page. She decided to start a little before that, then catch up.

 

April 1, 1991   
I discovered my brother was alive today. Apparently something happened to him in March that keeps anyone from remembering him. My previous entries are pretty detailed to limits of his condition.

 

Ellie briefly wondered if this was when she decided to be a physician.

 

I don’t even talk to Dad about it. It’s so crazy. I made a notebook for him to carry so that if...when I forget him he can prove what is going on. In typical Chuck fashion he renamed it a passport. He said it would give him entry into the real world. 

 

Sometimes he can be funny but this just wanted to make me cry. He deserves more than that so I sucked it up. I don’t know what's going on with Dad but I think I’m the only person that will be able to help him…”

 

As she read further she found out that she did talk to her dad but she was non-specific.

 

 

“Dad, is there a way to forget someone no matter how hard you try to remember them?”

 

The question seemed to bring some clarity to her father's visage that had been missing for sometime now. He seemed to consider her question before answering.

 

“Why do you ask? Have you been reading my notes?” he said with a small laugh.

 

“What...uh no…” Her dad seemed satisfied with that. “...Morgan, Chuck’s friend from school. Well I ran into him and he was upset when he saw me. He said he couldn’t remember Chuck no matter how hard he tried. I mean that it was hard for him,” she amended.

 

Technically that was true. When she questioned Morgan during one of their sessions testing the limits of the memory of Chuck, Morgan admitted in frustration that every time was like he had never seen Chuck after the accident.

 

“Well Ellie there are organic reasons like Mr. Carmichael’s situation next door. He has a mild form of Alzheimer’s disease and his short term memory is almost non-existent, while he can remember things from thirty years ago like they happened yesterday…”

 

That didn’t explain Chuck. Everyone forgot him. She knew, she had tested it many times.

 

“...Now I think that Morgan’s situation could be a psychological condition of some sort…”

 

That didn’t explain what was going on either. Ellie’s dad was the smartest person she knew their had to be another reason.

 

“Dad are you sure? There's no other way for that to happen?”

 

Stephen loved his daughter. He saw so much of her mother in her it made his heart ache. But right now he saw himself in her. Presented with a problem that conventional wisdom couldn’t explain and willing to go outside the box for the solution.

 

Honestly his first thought was to bring up Schrödinger’s cat but he felt the world could be cruel enough. No sense in bringing up a potential cat death today. Instead he went to something a little older for an explanation.

 

“Ellie… there is another explanation but it's purely theoretical. It involves something called Quantum Mechanics. But it’s even older that that. A philosopher, way back in the 1700’s, named George Berkeley asked the question "If a tree falls in a forest and no one is around to hear it, does it make a sound?" . Quantum Mechanics would say no. Not only would it it not make a sound without someone or something to perceive it, but it was never there at all until it was perceived.”

 

“It’s like that comic book that Chuck liked so much. What was the name of it….I don’t know but it had the Flash in it. It talked about multiple universes? Anyhow, no multiple universes but multiple possibilities, quantum mechanics says that until something is perceived all possibilities are equal until perception chooses one. 

 

In answer to your question, if the choices of being or not being are the choices given, and not being is always the choice registered in your memory, then theoretically you would not remember someone or something no matter how many times you perceived them or it in real time. It would be a fluke, an accident, of quantum mechanics.”

 

Ellie gulped. “Wow, um wow!”

 

“I know, pretty crazy huh? But quantum mechanics would indicate it’s just another possibility….Anyhow, with Morgan it’s psychological. I’m sure of it. You know how high strung he is.”

 

“Yeah...yeah. That’s probably it. Thanks Dad.”

 

“Anytime sweetheart. Now I have to get back to work.” The shine in his eyes was already starting to fade.

 

Stephen took Ellie’s expression as confusion but it really was excitement. Ellie had her answer. Now she just need to figure out how to change it.

 

 

Well, that explained her interest in neurology and quantum mechanics. It had all been a plan she had come up with to fix Chuck. The question was, did she ever come up with the solution or least a theory? She thought of herself in the second person and said aloud “Lay on Macduff.”

 

She read how later that summer Chuck thought Mr. Carmichael from next door could remember him. He was so disappointed when they figured it was just a quirk of his Alzheimer's. Still, Ellie felt it was significant. 

 

Mr. Carmichael’s memories (like everyone else who knew Chuck before the accident) were untouched. But because his mind was unsure of his new memories (if he retained them at all) he used his old ones to extrapolate Chuck’s present situation thus allowing him to skip over what happened in the past and accept the present very easily. 

 

It seemed to be similar for other people as well, but if their memory was intact, an alternative memory filled the void left by not being able to remember Chuck. She herself had filled in the void left by her forgetting Chuck with a memory/assumption of his death and extrapolated from there. Her dad and Morgan had done the same.

 

As she read further, Ellie found certain themes kept popping up. Forgetting, relearning, trying to figure out a solution with a teenaged education. She saw that the home schooling was frustrating at the time but considering the circumstances, Chuck must have been a good student. 

 

She saw that Chuck and Morgan’s friendship continued in spite of the unbelievable situation Chuck was in. Chuck had a lot of free time during the day. She was surprised to read that sometimes Chuck would sneak to school with Morgan.

 

Elizabeth C. Stanton Middle School was in Tarzana but literally just a few blocks from Ellie and Chuck's house in Encino. He would identify himself, if asked, as a new student. Drop the principal's name and claim ignorance when there was no paperwork. 

 

Most teachers were too pinched for time to worry about inconsistencies and put it off til after class, by which time they had forgotten him. When he got caught he would just wait for them to forget him. Usually by hiding in the bathroom.

 

In October of 1994, she noticed that something changing. Chuck had become infatuated with a new girl at the school. He had met her when he was saving Morgan from her. 

 

Apparently Morgan had been following her around school. Some things never change. And she slugged him and told him to stop. Chuck had heard Morgan cry for help and was right there for his friend.

 

 

“Suzy...I got this.”

 

“What? Who are you? How do you know my name?”

 

Chuck gulped. He had noticed her in first period. Suzy O’Keefe was a transfer student. They had been introduced together to the class as new students by Ms. Schippel. Morgan almost gave it away by snorting. Of course she had forgotten him after the class change and she went to another room.

 

Morgan had noticed her too, and had been shadowing her all day. Morgan would lose sight of him or didn’t hear him for longer than sixty seconds and forget him but Ellie’s “passport” usually got him back on track. 

 

Sometimes Morgan would surprise him and say something like “you look like a friend I used to have” before Chuck would give him the notebook. He would then get so excited to learn that Chuck hadn’t died or moved or whatever memory was substituted when thinking of Chuck. It still amazed Chuck that Morgan was so accepting of his situation.

 

“I’m Chuck. We’re...we’re in first period together. Ms.Schippel’s class?”

 

She gave him a look of disbelief at first. Then her eyebrows rose in surprise for some reason.

 

“Well keep him away from me...Chuck.”

 

“Will do Suzy, will do.” He then gave Morgan a hand up from the ground.

 

“Morgan...maybe you need to stay away from girls for awhile.”

 

“I think you have a point Chuck. Besides, I wouldn’t want Ellie to become jealous.”

 

“Not the point, Morgan, and that’s never going to happen.”

 

Morgan was unsure if Chuck was talking of the jealousy or him being with Ellie someday. A minute later and the thought was gone. He saw Chuck was staring down the hallway.

 

Chuck’s first thought was that she was so tall...and skinny. Just like him. She had braces and long brown hair that became lighter closer to her scalp. And her eyes. They were almond shaped and a blue that was deeper than he had ever seen. He had noticed her in first period but the awkwardness of introductions had distracted him. Now he was sure she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

 

Chuck made an excuse to leave, wrote a note in Morgan’s notebook and followed after Suzy. Reading the note from Chuck later, Morgan first thought was that Chuck’s ghost was communicating from the dead to him again. 

 

His mind still defaulted to that thought until he read the other information in his and Ellie's handwriting in the passport. Morgan took no offence, he saw from previous entries that Chuck would often leave him to attend the advanced studies classes and that he would forget him in a minute anyhow.

 

The rest of the day and week was spent attending Suzy’s classes and introducing himself to her over and over again. She was taking advanced studies classes so he didn’t even miss much, except he was so distracted by her. 

 

He sometimes thought he saw her looking at him out of the corner of her eye before he even reintroduced himself to her which was completely ridiculous. When he would tell her they had Ms. Schippel’s class together she would have the same reaction every time. She would raise her eyebrows in surprise and then blush before continuing on with the conversation.

 

He knew that his time was limited with her in her memory anyway so he tried to memorize everything he could about her to try and make a better impression the next time they “met”. 

 

She was pretty (to him anyway) but it was hidden beneath loose, ill fitting clothes that looked like they were well worn, and a quiet demeanor. Before he and Ellie had discovered the bank card trick, he was all too familiar with clothes like that. 

 

She didn’t seem to want to make friends. There seemed to be a subtle hostility that he noticed every time he introduced himself. It melted away as soon as he made her laugh, though.

 

She played with her hair when they talked. Sometimes tucking real or imagined slip of hair behind her right ear. She would often hand comb her long brown hair and twist the ends when they were sitting near each other (he had become bolder as the week went on, purposely sitting next to her in class).

 

She could be very kinetic, almost twitchy when he was around her. Something he didn’t observe with her when she interacted with other people. Sometimes, it seemed that she would almost reach out and touch him but she never did.

 

The way she seemed to hide herself, not wanting to be seen was fascinating to him. He, who no one could remember without mental and physical contortion. Who would do anything to have his sister remember him. She was an intriguing puzzle.

 

And it wasn’t just her looks. She was crazy smart but he could tell she held back in class. He knew from discussions from previous “meets” that she knew the material and took crazy notes.

 

One day, he caught up with Suzy after class and surprised her. They had “met” before this particular class but the teacher had started before he could really talk to her. She was writing again in her journal. When he asked her what she she was writing, she just blushed and offered an explanation instead.

 

“I keep everything written down so I don’t forget it.”

 

“My sister does the same thing. My mom told her it was important to make good observations because you never knew when you would need that information...My mom was weird but I miss her since she left.” Chuck just stared blankly as he said the last part.

 

“My mom and dad aren’t together anymore and I live with my dad…” Suzy trailed off surprised at herself for sharing so much with this boy she just met. Then changed the subject.

 

One day Chuck decided to follow Suzy home. He knew Ellie would read him the riot act if she found out, but he was so curious. Who was he kidding. He would tell Ellie. He told Ellie everything. She was his anchor to the real world.

 

Thank God Suzy was a walker. Riding the bus would have made it much harder. He was surprised when instead of heading to the country club neighborhood (in his mind, where else would someone like her live) she headed to Ventura Boulevard. She walked in a zigzag fashion going left, then cutting right a block or two down.

 

Finally she ended her journey at a run down hotel near the Tarzana strip mall. It was a two story, cement structure with external doors on exposed balcony walkways with drive up parking. Suzy walked up the stairs to the second level. She walked the entire length and went into the room that had the snack machines. After a minute she walked back to room 232 opened the door and went in.

 

Chuck counted to sixty then went and knocked on the door. He heard some shuffling inside but no one came to the door. He repeated this a few times with sixty seconds or more between attempts. In defeat he headed home. As he walked down the stairs he was almost run over by a tall blond man. He watched the man as he continued on to room 232 and was greeted with a happy sounding “Dad!”

 

 

The next day Chuck “met” Suzy several times. Each time he made it a point to ask where she lived and each time he was given a different answer. Chuck couldn’t figure out why she would lie about it. He wondered if she was embarrassed. 

 

Chuck, whose life was not normal and hadn’t been for four years, could understand completely. He was, however, spared long term embarrassment due to the nature of his curse/gift (he generally tended toward curse). 

 

His problem (later when he was older and he would remember her and that time, he would consider what he did a little on the obsessive side) was that he was just so mesmerized by her. He would even fantasize about her being his girlfriend (at thirteen that was little more than hanging out, holding hands and kissing hello and goodbye). 

 

He never followed her home again. Ellie had read him the riot act. But he still “met” her and talked to her as much as he could. He tried to compliment her when they talked and when she showed her smarts or her humor. It was something his dad would say to him before he was forgotten.

 

“Your aces Suzy O’Keefe. Aces.”

He hung out with her at school as much as he could and enjoyed every minute of it. Until what he called “the incident”.

 

Looking back on it it was fantastically stupid thing to do. He had thought it could be like a talisman. That by placing it on her right wrist that magically she would remember him. He felt the sweat of his palms and pleaded with her to “Please don’t forget me” and gave her his cassette of the “Breakfast Club” soundtrack as well.

 

Sixty seconds after he left her she didn’t recognize him. Even worse was that a day later, she wasn’t in school. He ran to the hotel only to find the maid changing the sheets and towels in her room. Chuck never saw her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, the last part of the chapter was heavily influenced by “Chuck vs Obi-wan Kenobi by Mystlynx. I love that story and re-read it often. I also sort of mentioned another fic; “The Knife Thrower” by MySoapBox. Chuck and Sarah meeting as kids..it’s a weakness ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I want to thank my awesome beta reader/editor Yeahokaycool for all the work she does but all mistakes are mine. I also want to thank all those who read and reviewed the story, you are awesome. As usual, If the story gets too confusing just message me and I’ll be happy to clarify. This chapter includes some more backstory and some uncomfortable scenes if you hate Jill Roberts (sorry).
> 
> So this story was inspired by the book ”Unforgettable” by Eric James Stone. No ownership of the television show Chuck, it’s characters or the book “Unforgettable” is stated or implied. No profit (of any kind) is being made.

“There’s a man who leads a life of danger  
To everyone he meets he stays a stranger”  
\- Johnny Rivers

 

 

  
As Ellie continued to read, more details of Chuck’s life, her life with Chuck, became clearer.

 

High School came and went for Morgan with Chuck dropping in. The Piranha moniker made an entrance along with Chuck’s burgeoning hacking skills. 

Ellie taught Chuck to drive and made him wait to use his license until he was of legal age. She even made “Charles Carmichael” take the SAT’s even though he could have forged them. It had been important to Ellie to teach Chuck to do what was right as opposed to cheating. 

Exceptions were made, but she taught Chuck that if he became dependant on his ability for doing everything easy or underhandedly, his ability would own him rather than the other way around. It reminded him of something he read in an old Spider Man comic "with great power comes great responsibility". 

Because she made Chuck work, “Charles Carmichael” was accepted to Stanford on his own merit. He was assigned a roommate and a dorm room. His roommate never saw him if asked (although they had met many times). Chuck made sure his side of the room looked “lived in” so his roommate could see someone was living there. It went against his normally tidy habits but it had to be done.

Ellie’s entries decidedly declined at the start of the fall semester of 1999. There was a huge section on Devon of course. She hadn’t mentioned the specifics thankfully, but she remembered them like it was yesterday She blushed at the memories. And notes on quantum physics. If she read her summary there would be a mention of Chuck, if not then just the physics.

Chuck would show up from time to time. Usually coinciding to holiday breaks from school.

November 21, 1999  
Chuck came home today for Thanksgiving break.(By this time Ellie had discontinued recording her surprise at his existence, even though it happened every time.) He seems to be having a good time. He’s even made a friend...sort of. His name is Bryce Larkin. They hang out almost all the time when they “meet”

 

 

September 28, 2007, late afternoon.

 

The weather was sunny and warm in contrast to the chill that he was feeling already. It hadn’t rained in awhile so the grass had a brown tinge that the sprinklers had been unable to turn back. Chuck couldn’t help but think that this would be more appropriate back east. 

He was still unsure of what happened that night but it seemed like Bryce may have been the bad guy. Still, Bryce had done many good things in service to his country and with that in mind, Chuck couldn’t imagine a more fitting send off other than Arlington.

It seemed to him suspicious that Bryce was being interred here at the National Cemetery. Although Los Angeles was his last official duty station and residence. Without any family he supposed that could be a reason, though. 

He scanned the the mourners and was surprised he didn’t see Bryce's partner. He did see plenty of strangers though with a handful of acquaintances from Bryce's social circle. Bryce had no living relatives and his partner would have fallen closest to that category.

Bryce and his partner had been close, probably closer than he was to Bryce considering the circumstances (which still chafed and that surprised him since he thought he had dealt with that a while ago.) He considered that she might not be here due to security concerns. That she probably had said her goodbye more privately. 

As Bryce’s coffin was lowered into the ground, Chuck was again overcome with grief that gripped him like a vice. He kept wondering what he could have done differently or better but he knew he would make that choice every time. He blamed his condition for the curse it was. 

Still, Bryce Larkin had been a big part of his life the last eight years. Unsurprising his thoughts went to Stanford and that fateful meeting of Bryce. As he became distracted by his thoughts he didn’t notice the other lone mourner on the other side of the cemetery. When she noticed him, her eyes widened from the cover of a large monument.

 

 

September 1999

He had been so engrossed with his studies, he almost didn’t acknowledge him. Frankly, Chuck wasn’t used to being noticed. Bryce was new too. He had grown up in Connecticut and didn’t know anyone. Being Bryce, that didn’t last long. He was already playing catch with another student when he noticed Chuck’s C++ textbook.

“You’re in double “E” 131? It’s pretty brutal.”

“Oh...yeah...yeah...I...the only reason I signed up was because I’m building my own version of...uh, it’s kind of embarrassing actually.”

“What?” Bryce drew out the word.

“You don’t remember that old computer game Zork, do ya?”

With Chuck’s crazy relationship with electronics, it was a wonder he played any computer games. Any sign of a digital footprint would be gone within a minute. Where there was will, there was a way. Morgan loved gaming and would play the game for Chuck or create characters for him. 

Characters created by Morgan would not fade away. If Chuck played fast enough he would stay ahead of the sixty second disappearance of his digital footprint. Even handicapped, he loved gaming and programming. As long as he wrote it down, he could save his work. The side effect being he was always surrounded by papers.

“You’re likely to be eaten by a Grue.”

“Holy Crap! You do remember Zork.”

“I love that game. I haven’t thought about it in a while…”

“Ah...it’s probably a good thing.”

“I disagree. It’s 1999. The next millennium belongs to the geek.”

“Alright. But still...ya know text based computer games...don’t exactly play with the chicks.”

Chuck hadn’t really dated. No surprise when no girl (or anyone for that matter) would remember him but he had gotten very good with meeting people. If he was interested he would “meet” that person over and over again committing the conversations to memory. If not, in sixty seconds it wouldn’t matter. In Chuck’s experience computer games wasn’t a big starter with girls.

“This girl Jill, on my floor, is nuts about Everquest.”

“Are you serious?”

“If you want, you can meet her.”

“Really? Right now?” 

“Yeah. She’s over in the quad..”

“Uh...yeah...I would...I would very much like to meet her.” 

Chuck had a character named Kobayashi (Kobi for short) Maru. He thought it was a cool inside joke, especially since he almost always won. Kobi was a Paladin and Chuck and Morgan had been very successful with him. He wondered what this girl Jill, who apparently played, was like. In anticipation, he started shuffling his books and papers. 

Chuck recognized this guy as the social person he was. He decided that he would take advantage of his offer and meet someone the old fashioned way instead of “multiple meets”.

“Need some help?”

“No. Oh no. No, I’m fine. I just...ah...you know...college! Appreciate it. Hi, I’m Chuck by the way.”

Chuck wondered how he could have forgotten his backpack when he went to the bookstore. There he was piling his books into a stack and herding up the loose papers like a cliche’.

“Bryce. Good to meet you.”

“Yeah nice to meet you too. So she really genuinely likes Everquest huh? I mean...it’s..ah…”

“Yeah, yeah. I mean I think she even plays Zork…”

Bryce true to his word, introduced Chuck to Jill Roberts. She was beautiful with her dark eyes and long brown hair. She even made her glasses look sexy. She was slim (heck they all were) and she was a gamer. Chuck was struck immediately.

If he was being honest with himself, he would admit that he had had a thing for smart brunettes since he had met Suzy all those years ago. Jill’s eyes were brown instead of blue but he thought they suited her.

He found out that she didn’t play Zork but was indeed crazy about Everquest. You couldn’t stop her once she started talking about her character. She played as a Shadow Knight named Shiklah. Chuck just smiled when Jill started talking about spells.

Bryce and Chuck would “meet” often and Chuck found he rather enjoyed the gregarious man’s company. Bryce and Chuck even programmed a basic version of Zork on a old TRS 80 at Bryce’s frat house. Apparently Bryce was a legacy and didn’t need to pledge.

Chuck began to stay in the guest room at Bryce’s frat house, putting himself off as a visiting brother from Faber College out east. If challenged, he would employ an old tactic. Drop a few brothers’ names and imply that drinking the night before had impaired their memories. It was a surprisingly successful ruse. 

Chuck enjoyed his classes and “Charles Carmichael” did well. He was careful not to do too well and draw attention to himself. He found himself thinking of Suzy and wondering if that’s why she held back.

Of course “meeting” Bryce over and over meant meeting Jill over and over. That was on top of the meet cutes that he himself orchestrated. She always laughed at his jokes and he was always impressed with her beauty and passion for her studies. 

Chuck was sure Jill would change the world some day. As time went on, the more time he spent with her, he realized he was falling for her but didn’t know what to do about it. Under the circumstances, they could not be anymore than they were. The adored and the shadow.

And intimacy. It was always the elephant in the room to a healthy eighteen year old. An elephant that taunted him constantly when it came to her. Until one Friday night.

The sororities were pledging. He was walking across campus to the fraternity house when Jill came up to him.

“Hey...you…” She was obviously nervous about something. By this time he knew her pretty well.

“Hey Jill!”

She looked surprised. Yikes! Of course. She didn’t know him.

“I’m sorry, I have a frat brother that talks about this beautiful girl he knows named Jill. When I saw you I figured that was who you were.” I wonder if she’ll believe that.

Chuck found that he was a little disappointed when she just smiled and let his lame story slide without even an eyeroll. Later he found out why.

Jill introduced herself and asked if he would like to attend her sorority mixer. After a few drinks, she admitted why she was nervous. Apparently the pledge’s task tonight was to get a strange guy's underwear as part of a week long treasure hunt.

Jill assumed that Chuck would simply give them to her once she explained her quandary. Chuck’s inner asshole came out instead.

“If you want them you're going to have to take them...Jill.”

Now the eye roll came out...and a smirk.

“Is that a challenge...Chuck?”

Oh snap! What had he just gotten himself into? Before he could process, Jill had him by the hand and was dragging him upstairs. He was nervous as hell but eventually just followed her lead. He had never noticed before and would never ask but he wondered if all college women kept condoms in their night table. 

Afterward, Jill admitted that she usually wasn’t so forward but was glad she had been tonight. She thought he was cute and she liked him. She eyed him and fondled his boxers before putting them away and bringing him downstairs.

For his part, Chuck was floating on cloud nine but was glad to be leaving. He didn’t even want to think what would happen in the morning if he stayed. Campus police and hysterics would probably be the best case scenario he concluded.

As it turned out all the time Bryce and he and Jill had spent together had planted the seeds of heartbreak for him. Over Christmas break both Bryce and Jill forgot him but remembered spending time together. By January 2000, they were really dating.

It didn’t bother Chuck as much as he thought it would. He wondered what it said about him and his feelings for Jill. He liked to think his friendship with Bryce and Jill was just bigger. He really didn’t have that too long to think about it too much though. They broke up by February.

The rest of his time was spent studying to improve Charles Carmichael’s GPA, hanging out at the common room of the frat house, depending on the situation, and trying not to scare Ellie every day on break.

From time to time he would run into Jill. (Bryce never thought to introduce her to Chuck after he dated Jill. Chuck wondered if it was some bro code, or that they just ignored each other anymore. It was a pretty bad breakup. What the hell was Bryce thinking? Who pulls off two Valentine's Day dates at the same time?). Sometimes she would look at him and turn away obviously not knowing who he was and other times she would surprise him and introduce herself.

 

With Ellie’s medical education taking up more of her time, Chuck had summers free. Sure he would spend some of it with Morgan, but he also took time to travel. It was a bit complicated. Chuck had learned that with money and reservations, a real person (other than him) had to be involved.

Typically he used a credit card in the name of his alias Charles Carmichael to pay for things and the name for reservations. It was the only way to get computers to remember him. Since Mr. Carmichael was a real person, not technically an alias, his “Carmichael” ID would work. Credit cards worked no matter what and best of all, no transaction was recorded.

Things changed at spring break of his second year at Stanford. Chuck had made plans to go to Cabo San Lucas. When he went to check in there was no reservation. Thinking that odd, he went to get cash to pay for the ticket at the ATM and boarded the plane. He had the same problem on his return flight.

Had his condition changed? Later, he would find out that Mr. Carmichael had died. Without another person to tie the reservation to, it would just disappear after sixty seconds. It was the nightmare all over again. He didn’t exist in the electronic world.

From then on he used his hacking skills to use other people's cards. Reservations had to be made for other people as well, then cancelled. Chuck would have to then use a false ID and cash to purchase a ticket. Thankfully the ID’s and passports were paper but just to be sure, they were also real people...the picture was just changed.

 

Third year, fall semester, Bryce went to study abroad. Chuck had been afraid for his friend especially since Bryce left right after the terrorist attacks of 9/11. It did seem like an odd time to be traveling but Bryce was bold in everything he did.

Chuck had the routine of living at the frat house down pat. He even had officially added his name to the residents of the house. He missed his friend though. Bryce hadn’t mentioned his plans at the end of last year’s spring semester. Considering the aspects of their friendship due to Chuck’s condition that wasn’t surprising.

What was surprising was the change in Bryce’s personality when he returned for the Spring semester. Gone was the friendly to everyone, slightly mischievous guy he knew. Now there was a somber man with a sometimes broodful nature. 

Chuck had wondered if he should “introduce” himself, when instead it was Bryce who approached Chuck. 

“You’re Charles Carmichael, right?”

“Yeah and you are?” 

Chuck had learned a while ago to play the part. People freaked a little if you showed familiarity or knowledge of them that someone they were just meeting shouldn’t know.

“My name is Bryce. Bryce Larkin. I live over at Gamma Delta Phi. I understand you live there too and wanted to introduce myself…”

They talked for a bit but Chuck was familiar with Bryce and knew when he was being schmoozed.

“Well good to meet you Bryce. Let me know if there if there is anything I can do for a fellow Gamma…”

“Actually…” And there it was.

Apparently Chuck had gotten sloppy and used his skills at school. It had become known to the brothers that Charles Carmichael could do a little hacking. They couldn’t remember him but the Charles Carmichael persona was known.

Thankfully he was not linked back to the Piranha. Bryce must have put two and two together since he was the only brother he didn’t know. 

 

“So I was hoping you could help me with this project…”

 

January 18, 2002

Bryce approached Chuck for what seemed to be the ½ dozenth time.

“Hey, are you Charles Carmichael? I’m Bryce Larkin….”

“Hold it right there Bryce. I need to show you something.”

Thankfully they were at the frat house this time. Bryce knew everybody, so this should easy.

“Now don’t freak out because this is crazy. I want you to call Chris and Ryan over here. They are in the living room playing Foosball. Introduce me then have them leave.”

Bryce did as he was asked giving Chuck the stink eye and a smirk. Of course they would know Chuck. He was their frat brother. They of course acted like they had never met Chuck before and left the room after the introduction.

“Now call them back and ask them if they know me.”

As soon as the guys got back in the room they asked Bryce what was up. He asked them who Chuck was and they denied ever meeting him. When Bryce pressed them they collectively said “whatever” and left to play some more. 

Bryce was inclined to follow, feeling like he was being pranked. Chuck lightly held him back at his shoulder and said “wait”. He pressed a note paper into Bryce’s hand.

“Write this down: “I have met Chuck before. Listen to him no matter how crazy he sounds. Ask him the code phrase.””

“Now tell me the code phrase.” Chuck chuckled “Sade?...I didn’t know you liked that kind of music.”

Bryce blushed.

“Write it down...I don’t want you changing it up. Now stay here I’m going to get a beer. You want one...tha..that’s okay I’ll get you one.” and Chuck left the room.

Two minutes later Chuck returned to the room with two cold ones to see Bryce standing there with a puzzled look on his face. 

“What's up Bryce?”

“I’m waiting for som….” he began to answer before becoming confrontational. “Who are you?”

“I’m Chuck, I got you a beer. Now how about asking that code phrase in your hand.”

Bryce stared incredulously at the note. He hesitated, then sighed.

“Miss me?”

“Like the deserts miss the rain.”

“How...who..what…”

“Here we go. Bryce do you know anything about quantum physics?...”

 

March 17, 2002  
Chuck just got back from Spring Break with Bryce. This was the first time they had done anything like this. Chuck explained that he had come up with a passport system for Bryce and it had worked well enough for them to travel together. When I asked him if he had a good time he just smiled and replied “Shakespeare was right “beware the Ides of March” ...and Chihuahuas.” 

When I asked him to explain he just shrugged it off as crazy shenanigans that he and Bryce had got up to. He also asked me what I thought about him working for the CIA. Admittedly, we had had conversations like this before (according to my previous notes) and he was serious. I told him that he was a good man and he should try to do good things with his life using his condition. If he thought that working for the CIA would do that I would support him.

 

 

March 2002

Chuck was helping Bryce on his first mission. Bryce was new to field work and the task was considered relatively easy. A test of his skills. Bryce was to observe and report on a person of interest.

They had worked out some details. When they were separated Bryce would put in his ear buds from his Chuck modified iPod. (Chuck had wondered at the time how cool it would be to have an iPod that was a phone too but figured that was just him or it would have been done already.) 

The iPod would receive audio signals from Chuck's cell phone so that Bryce wouldn’t have time to forget Chuck and mess up the mission. Chuck would talk, hum or even sometimes sing to keep the connection. It wasn’t perfect but it was the best they could do. Bryce had wanted to use an old Seiko TV watch that James Bond had used but the extra hardware and bulk made it impractical.

The mission had been planned to coincide with Spring Break for a cover. What college student went to Tijuana for Spring Break was a mystery to Chuck but he chalked it up to the usual government competence or lack thereof. To complicate things further, Pedro Hernandez, the person of interest, was a low level enforcer in the Escobar Cartel. 

Technically, Bryce was to observe Hernandez and report back but Chuck had found that something hinky was going on when he breached Hernandez's office. Both Chuck and Bryce had gotten ahead of themselves and decided that observing wasn’t good enough. 

“Disculpe. Tengo estos pizzas para…” Chuck made a motion to look at a list in his hand. “Uh ... Sr. Sánchez en la oficina 208.” (*Excuse me. I have these pizzas for...Uh...Mr Sanchez in office 208.) Chuck was so glad he had taken conversational Spanish at Stanford.

The guard commented that he was mistaken. Chuck looked at his “list” before putting down the pizzas on the desk.

“Lo siento. ¿Puedo dejar estas aquí por un segundo. Uh...Dónde está el baño?” (*I'm sorry. Can I leave these here for a second. Uh...where is the bathroom?).

Chuck located the bathroom and counted to sixty with his watch. Soon after that he had found his way into Hernandez's office pushing a broom. A quick perusal of the man's computer and his correspondence was enough to set off Chuck’s and Bryce's radar.

The next day Bryce and Chuck worked out a plan.Chuck would distract Hernandez while Bryce used a USB drive to copy the incriminating evidence. The original plan had Bryce doing the the distraction since Chuck had been able to breach the office before without detection. But Bryce pushed for a switch in roles claiming he was the official agent and should be the one retrieving the intel. 

Chuck was able to distract Hernandez with some vandalism on his top of the line Ford F250 4x4 pickup. It was tall and red. The truck had been lifted and had sett of bull horns on the hood and faux bull testicles on the hitch. 

It hurt his eyes to look at and he felt he was doing the people of Tijuana a favor by defacing it. The distraction part was going well once the spray painted words “pendejo” in white were done and the car alarm started going off.

Bryce, unfortunately, hit a snag. Hernandez had left his chihuahua Macho in his office. Not only did he nip at Bryce the entire time while Chuck was playing a deadly game of Marco Polo with the drug dealer but he ate the USB drive with the data that Bryce had just copied. Bryce panicked grabbed the dog and ran.

Chuck and Bryce barely got out of Mexico and they had to wait two days for the dog to pass the drive. Ugh!! and Eww!!

It turned out that the information was vital in uncovering some terrorist funding and Bryce received an award of recognition. Chuck on the other hand had to face some hard realities.

 

Ellie continued to read her diary. It mentioned her time in medical school and her interactions with Chuck, few as they were. She was sure she would have missed him if she could have remembered him. In that respect his condition was a blessing.

She noticed that as her studies progressed her entries became less frequent. Many entries would reflect her interest in Neurology but the reason was left unsaid. She would often read secondary entries where she could tell she had reviewed her diary and remembered Chuck or had seen him and made the connection again.

The entries about Chuck were often filled with intrigue and danger. They detailed his adventures with Bryce. And although he put in the time and relative danger of working with Bryce, he technically wasn’t working for the CIA and wasn’t really Bryce’s partner. 

His condition made that unfeasible. She understood. He could barely convince people he knew of his existence. A bureaucracy like the CIA it would be impossible. 

Then Ellie then considered a darker option that hadn’t crossed her mind before. Lab rat. What would they do to someone like him. 

She hated that the thought briefly crossed her mind that it could be a good thing. That they had resources she could only dream of. But she was too cynical to believe in the altruism of government agencies.

Apparently, he was considered an “asset”. He and Bryce had worked it out. Bryce had a file (paper of course) that was titled Letheman. Inside were prearranged code phrases to verify his identity and status.

Any reimbursement was sent to a Swiss bank account in the name of the Lethe Foundation with a lawyer he had hired listed as the CEO. She had protested but he simply pointed out that he didn’t need the money and in his mind she deserved it. As she read the account, Ellie realized that she had forgotten about the foundation (probably because it was related to Chuck) and what happened to the money.

She had observed that Chuck was happy though. He felt a sense of accomplishment with the work that he and Bryce did together. And he certainly wasn’t bored. He got to travel. Many times after a mission, Chuck would just stay wherever they were and be an invisible tourist. 

It had been one of the few benefits of his condition. Chuck considered Bryce and often felt bad for him. They had been many places together but it was all work for Bryce, never getting to really “see” the places they went before returning to the U.S..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So the dialog for Chuck and Bryce’s meeting was almost word for word from the episode “Chuck Versus the Alma Mater”. Bryce and Jill are such a big part of the Chuck mythos that I just couldn’t leave Jill out. “Shiklah” is anachronistic but was too good to pass up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryce is teamed with a new partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All thanks to my beta Yeahokaycool. So this story jumps around a lot. "All right, guys, uh, listen. This is a blues riff in "B", watch me for the changes, and try and keep up?" So a little more back story (and flashbacks within flashbacks) as we (and Chuck) meet Bryce’s new partner.  
> Disclaimer: No rights are claimed or implied of the characters from the television show Chuck or the movie “Back to the Future”

You give your hand to me  
And then you say, "Hello."  
And I can hardly speak,  
My heart is beating so.  
And anyone can tell  
You think you know me well.  
Well, you don't know me.  
-Ray Charles/ Diana Krall

 

 

 

June 3, 2006  
Chuck is visiting this weekend. He said that the CIA was pairing up some of their best operatives. Bryce is considered a top operative and was chosen for the program. He is scheduled to meet his new partner on Monday in Washington. Chuck is so nonchalant. He doesn't see the truth. Bryce is successful because of his partnership with Chuck. Since no one remembers Chuck, it appears that Bryce is this super spy. Chuck says that he can’t abandon his friend and he probably remembers things that way anyway. I know Chuck’s nature is to give and protect but I hope he doesn’t get hurt (physically or otherwise) over this.

 

 

June 5, 2006

 

Chuck, had for the last fifteen years lived his life as an outsider. A voyeur to the comings and goings of everyday life in general and the lives of his friends and family. He tried not to overstep but today he couldn’t seem to help himself.

 

Bryce was to meet his new partner today. Being the old partner, Chuck was curious. Chuck had been part of one of the most successful unofficial partnerships for four years now but the agency didn’t know that. 

 

What they saw was Bryce Larkin, super spy, getting the intelligence that others operatives simply could not. Getting in and out of situations of high priority with apparent ease. He was a one man intelligence gathering machine and the CIA wanted to capitalize on that by teaming him up with another outstanding agent.

 

So Chuck shadowed Bryce. Without his “passport” to show him or a reference to the Letheman file Bryce wouldn’t know him and if he did notice the tail, Chuck would simply move out of his vision for a minute and start over.

 

Chuck followed Bryce as he left Langley. During his time with Bryce, he had picked up some trade craft and felt confident in his skills. His condition just added a little spin. He absently thought how bummed Bryce probably was driving the government issued buzz bomb.

 

Bryce had always fancied himself a James Bond type. He had just purchased a black 2005 Aston Martin Vanquish that he kept in Los Angeles. The brown Cavalier with plastic hub caps was definitely a step...or three down.

 

Bryce headed into DC and parked below the Hay-Adams hotel. Chuck followed Bryce to the entrance of the hotel’s bar, “Off The Record”. Chuck laughed at that. He was sure this was the meeting or after meeting place with the new partner.

 

He was just about to follow Bryce in when his left shoulder experienced an excruciating pain as his left arm was driven up his back. His nose wasn’t doing too good either as he was shoved against a wall.

 

“Who are you and what do you want?’

 

Even through the pain, Chuck recognized the voice as female, a scent that faintly reminded him of vanilla and...Bolonia Grimes? No, not Bolognia. Her perfume. She wore Marc Jacobs Eau de Parfum...gardenias! That was it. But what he said was...

 

“Ugerh…”

 

“Who are you and what do you want? Don’t make me say it again!”

 

The pain increased slightly but Chuck found his words.

 

“If you're going to hurt me to prove a point, I want you to know I have a very low pain tolerance.”

 

Chuck’s arm was released and he was immediately turned around. The first thing he noticed were the cerulean colored eyes with malice in the squint that was directed at him. Then the brown eyebrows and the blond hair. He was affected enough that he didn’t even notice the knife to his throat until the edge pressed a bit.

 

“Chuck...Chuck Bartowski. Nothing.” What! He knew better than that. Than to give his real name. Who was this woman?

 

“What?”

 

“I don’t want anything. What do you want?”

 

“No...What did you say your name was was?” The woman's’ grip lessened considerably.

 

“ Charles...Charles Car…”

 

Just then hotel security showed up. Apparently the commotion drew their attention and the woman withdrew the blade. Chuck took his chance and broke her grip on him and spilled her purse on the floor. A makeup bag, a notebook and a cell phone skittered across the floor. Chuck, for his part, ran like hell to the stairs. As soon as he got through the doors he ran upstairs and started counting. 

 

He emerged on the third floor and took the elevator down to the lobby. At this point, he had enough excitement for one day. He took one last look to check on Bryce and….What the hell?

 

There was Bryce and the blond woman that had just jacked him up drinking cocktails and speaking softly. He could have continued spying but honestly he was done. He would contact Bryce tomorrow... maybe. 

 

As he left the garage in his rented car, Chuck marvelled at the opulence of the car owners in DC. There were BMW’s and Mercedes all over the place. He even spotted a black Porsche 997 that just screamed speed with an exclamation point. He was a Corvette man himself (which was in Ellie’s name much to her chagrin) but usually drove his Toyota Echo just to fade into the background.

 

It was six weeks before he heard from Bryce after he talked to him. Many times, since they had embarked on their arrangement, he would drop in on Bryce because he genuinely missed hanging out with him. 

 

Worry that Bryce’s forgetting of him would somehow close the door on the honestly odd friendship was always in the back of his mind as well. Bryce had been sent out on a mission shortly after meeting his new partner.

 

“Listen buddy, I don’t want to freak Sarah out just yet. Could you sit this one out?”

 

“No problem Bryce, I’ll check in with you later.”

 

Bryce had been a little cagey about his new partner and from the way she looked, Chuck suspected why. All he knew was that she was considered one of the best and her first name (probably an alias) was Sarah.

 

 

When the call came from Bryce, Chuck was surprised it had taken so long. Chuck would later find out that Bryce had been in Lisbon for his and Sarah’s first mission and, thankfully, things had gone well. This one though, they needed some help.

 

Chuck had set up a VOIP server for phone and email communication for the Carmichael identity on the local Buymore server. He had “emancipated” some memory with Morgan’s help. Communications bounced around the world so many times as to be virtually untraceable.

 

Morgan had taken a job at the Buymore after high school and seemed to find his niche. Morgan was Chuck’s oldest friend. Chuck still hung out with him when he wasn’t travelling or working. Morgan seemed to think Chuck was some sort of superhero when and if Chuck discussed what was going in his life but within a few minutes of video gaming Morgan knew that this was his same old Chuck.

 

Bryce was in Colombia with his new partner and needed some help. He had gone down his list of asset’s but only saw one name “Letheman” with the note “when it absolutely, positively has to be there overnight” next to it in his phone. It was a phrase that he picked to denote emergencies.

 

Chuck was sitting on Morgan’s couch, playing Call of Duty with Morgan when he heard the buzz and saw the name. 

 

“Sorry Morgan, I got to take this.”

 

“No problem man. Say hello to Bryce for me.”

 

Chuck was amazed at how well Morgan knew him in spite of everything. When Chuck wasn’t around, Bryce was just some guy he knew. Morgan’s mind had come up with a false narrative of meeting the man at the Buy More and striking a casual friendship after a sale. When Chuck was around and he checked his P.A.N.T.S., he knew the real story.

 

Chuck stood and left the room as he answered the phone. He couldn’t help but smile. It had become a tradition (at least with him anyway) since whenever the call would come, Bryce's remembrance of him would be in question.

 

“Miss me?”

 

“Wha...what? I’m calling for Letheman…”

 

“I see. Let me call you back...” the trace started automatically with the hardware he had built into the phone. “Click” Chuck hung up with him. 

 

It was obvious Bryce didn’t know who he was calling. Chuck knew two things: Bryce couldn’t or hadn’t looked at the Letheman file. The Letheman file was a paper document. It was basically an information dossier on Charles Carmichael or at least the Charles Carmichael legend that Chuck had come up with for the CIA. 

 

It described an independant operative often used as an asset when serious situation arose. Instructions to trust the source regardless of memory and protocols on contacting him. Any other information would be in the passport that he carried for Bryce. 

 

Chuck had even gone so far to start and promote some rumors about this shadowy figure in the agency to give the character some reputation and to give himself some credit. He wasn’t entirely without ego.

 

And Bryce was in some sort of trouble or he wouldn’t have called to begin with.

 

“Beep” Chuck looked at his phone. Three things he amended. Bryce was in Bogota, Colombia. Chuck checked his phone, made a reservation for a flight to Bogota using a random person generator and left for the airport.

 

“Gotta run Morgan.” he yelled over his shoulder as he left. It was an unneeded courtesy as Morgan forgot him a minute after he stepped away but he didn’t feel right without saying it. Almost as if Morgan would remember.

 

When Chuck got in the Echo, he put in his bluetooth earpiece and called Bryce. He was greeted with a suspicious “hello?”

 

“Buenos diaz Mr. Larkin. This line is secure but please refrain from answering since I don’t know you disposition. You called for Letheman. If you are unable to access your paper file I suggest you retire to a safe house until I can reach you. That will be approximately 8 hours. I will contact you for a meet at that time. Chow!” 

 

Bryce removed the phone from his ear, ended the call and stared at it. “Who is this guy?”

 

“Who?” 

 

“I think that was Letheman. He’s meeting us in eight hours here in the city.”

 

His partner was radiant even when she dressed like a tourist from Ohio. It was distracting, like their cover as newlyweds, Mr. and Mrs. Anderson. Bruce and Sarah Jane to their friends.

 

“Well you said he was your goto asset. Why so spooked?” She smiled at her pun and the scowl on Bryce’s face. He was a charming, apparently very capable agent. He was known for being unflappable. She felt a little relief to see him flappable. It meant he was human and she liked it on him.

 

“I can’t remember a thing about him but he’s listed as an asset for emergencies in my encrypted phone. He can call me whenever he wants with no caller id on my...did I mention ...encrypted phone! He treats me like there is some inside joke between us which I’m not getting. I just can’t get over the feeling that something's not right.”

 

“You don’t remember him?” She pauses and then snorts. “Well I guess that makes sense. Letheman and all.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Lethe, the greek spirit of forgetfulness, in the Greek language it literally means concealment. I thought you said you went to college.”

 

“I did but it was for Engin...anyway, I still feel something's not right. We’ll need to be on our toes when he shows up. In the meantime let’s go over this mission again and find a solution before this guy shows up.”

 

“...and shows us up.” she agreed with determination.

 

 

Chuck called as soon as he touched down, true to his word.

 

“Hey Bryce, where do you want to meet?”

 

Silence.

 

“Bryce, buddy tell me. I know you don’t remember me. I’ll explain everything when I see you, I promise but you have to let me know. So where?”

 

“Meet me at the Capitolio Nacional at ten AM. If you are who you say you are, that should be sufficient.”

 

“Got it, meet at ten. I’ll bring a copy of Ex Machina so you can identify me. What do you think...Wait for the call for the revised location at...9:45?”

 

“Wha…”

 

“Bryce...Don’t freak out. You don’t remember but we’ve worked together before. You taught me some tradecraft.” 

 

But Bryce was freaking out. Especially how this Letheman character seemed to know him.

 

“Sarah...we got a meet. Let’s get ready.”

 

Chuck got to the capitol building at 9:30. It big and grand and had a distinctly european feel to it. It was a marble rectangular building, two plus stories tall with huge greek columns that acted as a entrance to a marble paved plaza that acted as a courtyard of some sort. As he walked around he noticed the statue of Simon Bolivar set prominently at the center. 

 

Thankfully the courtyard was busy. At least he wouldn’t stand out too much. He hadn’t really taken any precautions with his clothes although he had brought a red and blue striped hoodie in case the weather chilled beyond the usual 65 degrees. 

 

He was sure not many Colombians dressed in Dodgers tee shirts, jeans and converse tennis shoes. Truthfully, it wasn’t even a concern because of his condition. Eventually he just sat at the foot of the statue and waited. At 9:45, Chuck received the second call.

 

The rail station was a good pick, Chuck thought. He loved how trains just set him with a faux nostalgia of romance and intrigue. He figured he watched one too many Turner Classic Movies.

 

The Bogota La Sabana was a ten minute walk. It was a tourist site now. It had been closed in the ‘90’s. It was public and afforded good lines of sight. Bryce had probably got there early but Chuck knew he hadn’t seen anything or anyone suspicious at least not from him.

 

He assumed Bryce’s partner was keeping an eye on Bryce and if she was as sharp as her reputation, she already had an eye on him. He settled into a hard wooden bench, and thought absently that he would stay a while and check out the city after the mission. He pulled out a copy of Ex Machina as he had told Bryce and waited. 

 

Chuck waited about ten minutes before Bryce sat down next to him. It was enough time that he wondered if they hadn’t spotted him at the capital. Bryce poked him in the ribs with what he suspected was his service weapon.

 

“You know I always wondered why never switched that out for a Walther PPK. It would be so appropriate for your persona Bryce.”

 

“Shut the hell up and come with me!”

 

“What..ever!” Chuck knew Bryce was potentially dangerous in this state of un-remembrance but he seemed unable to stop tweaking his friend.

 

Both men rose and traveled out of the building to the unused railway yard. Once they were out of sight Bryce patted Chuck down. A part of Chuck was annoyed. Another part of him was happy to see Bryce so cautious. After all this was a dangerous business they were involved in. Chuck, admittedly, less so.

 

All Bryce found was the passport that Chuck had done up for him. Chuck had left all other ID at his hotel in the safe. He watched as Bryce's face went through the stages; disbelief, wonder, disbelief, doubt then tenuous acceptance. After all that was Bryce’s writing in there, in multiple inks and dates. He ran his hands over every page as if he could discern a forgery by touch.

 

“May I have that back please.”

 

“No I want my...associate to look at this.” There was bit of petulance in his voice.

 

“You know if you would just keep the Letheman file with you or consult me before you go on a mission so it can be waiting for you if you need it, this kind of stuff wouldn't happen.”

 

“No offence “Chuck” but I don’t trust you. Now let's go.”

 

“Obviously...well at least now I get to meet Sarah…”

 

Bryce stumbled a bit and Chuck noticed.

 

“Oh great. This is going to be fun. I hope this mission isn’t time sensitive.”

 

The two men walked in silence to the safe house. They would have been there sooner except Bryce was careful to look for a tail and was employing techniques to foil one. Bryce and Chuck were met at the doorway by the statuesque blonde that Chuck remembered from DC. 

 

He had tried to look into her background with some Piranha type snooping. He had got as far as a last name but information was splotchy and he found he was triggering too many alarms with his intrusions. He just hoped Bryce would be safe with this mystery named Sarah Walker.

 

Chuck extended his right hand as they entered the entranceway.

 

“Charles Carmichael, international man of mystery at your service Sarah.”

 

Sarah made sure she didn’t appear startled with the use of her alpha alias. She had been prepared. This guy was trained, she assumed. Trying to throw her off balance. Her spy mask stayed firmly in place.

 

“Hey this book says your name is Chuck Bartowski. What’s this Carmichael business?”

 

“Did you even read the passport Bryce! That information was for your eyes only” Chuck turned his back to Sarah. He missed the startled look that Sarah had at the mention of the name Bartowski.

 

“I apologise for that.” he said facing Bryce’s partner again. “Bryce and I were partners and my cover name is Charles Carmichael.” He returned his attention to Bryce. “Ixnay on the artowskibay Bryce.”

 

It occurred to Chuck that he was going to have to revise the passport to only support his alias Carmichael. He let his familiarity with Bryce blind him to the fact he was revealing his real name. A name that, however unlikely, could lead back to Ellie.

 

Sarah just barked out a laugh. “I’ve heard of Charles Carmichael. You don’t look or act like how I expected.”

 

Chuck wasn’t sure if he should be offended or not. He decided not. The legend was designed to misdirect. He figured he had accomplished that.

 

“Well you look exactly like a “Sarah”, to me... Sarah.” and he winked at her which made her frown. It was just a cover name. One of many. Disposable. This Letheman character, Chuck, seemed to think it suited her and the name took on a more real feeling. Strange.

 

“Do you mind if I sit down. I’ve been going for awhile.” and without permission flopped on the couch. Chuck was tiring of the false bravado and wanted to get to the meat of the matter. He noticed a familiar looking notebook mixed in with the papers on the table nearby.

 

“Bryce would you give Sarah the passport, so we can move this along.”

 

Bryce frowned but gave Sarah the book he had taken from Chuck to Sarah. She took about ten minutes to go through it.

 

“This is complete bullshit. What’s going on Bryce?”

 

“I know, I know but thats my writing and he knows things only a good friend would know. And how do you explain the photo?”

 

“Explain “Chuck”!”

 

Chuck went through an abridged version of events from his accident to Stanford. He was careful to leave Ellie and Morgan out of it just in case. Then from Stanford to his and Bryce’s partnership. He kept getting a weird look from Sarah but he expected that.

 

“I still call bullshit.” Sarah replied to his explanation.

 

“Wait...wait. Bryce can you go in the other room for a minute? Count to sixty or watch your second hand. Is that okay Sarah?” both Bryce and Chuck looked at Sarah.

 

“Go ahead Bryce. I got him.”

 

Bryce complied and Chuck counted to sixty while under Sarah’s watchful eye and a drawn pistol. A minute passed but no Bryce, although there were sounds of the refrigerator opening and closing. Sarah kept stealing glances between Chuck and the direction of the kitchen.

 

“Bryce what are you up to?”

 

His voice called from the kitchen “Just making a sandwich. Just because that meet with Letheman didn’t work out doesn’t mean I’m not hungry.”

 

“Bryce come here... now!”

 

Chuck observed both agents jaws drop as Sarah asked “what’s going Bryce?” and he said “who is that?” at the same time.

 

“Sarah would you give Bryce the passport to bring him up to speed and we can get your problem solved.”

 

Sarah looked back between Chuck and Bryce as she processed what she had just witnessed. She then asked the strangest question, at least to Chuck.

 

“Have we met before?” Her brow was furrowed and her eyes were glistening for some reason,

 

“We have.” and Sarah’s eyebrows shot up. Chuck had anticipated the possibility of working with Sarah and Bryce. He was always truthful to his friend and he had determined he would be with her too. But beyond that he now knew, after meeting her, he couldn’t be anything but honest with her.

 

“In DC a few weeks ago, just before you met Bryce at the Hay-Adams hotel.” He blushed but he owned it. 

 

“You caught me spying on Bryce.” he added.

 

For some reason she smiled. “ I remember being edgy because I was spying on Bryce before we met for lunch. Security was chasing after someone…”

 

“I broke your grip and ran..”

 

“So that was you they were chasing? I see I’m going to have to keep an eye on you Chuck Bartowski.”

 

He loved that she used his real name.

 

“You can try…”

 

“Can we just focus on the problem?” Bryce interjected.

 

 

The solution was pretty easy with an extra set of special hands. The problem was that a FARC officer was carrying information to be delivered to a higher up that could change the Columbian balance of power against US interests. The information was heavily guarded and then there was the transport of the intelligence. Bryce and Sarah’s support had been compromised and the exchange was going down at the mayor’s ball the next night.

 

The Piranha was able to identify the case suspected to be used and Bryce purchased a copy. Chuck would use his condition to procure the intelligence and leave the copy behind. To complete the con, Bryce and Sarah would steal the copy and lead the FARC personnel on a wild goose chase. Sarah called it “the magnet”.

 

Things had gone well until the next day. A communication failure set up Bryce and Sarah to forgot they had the copy. Instead of leaving the decoy, they thought they had to protect and keep the real thing. 

 

Things degenerated into a gunfight after a short chase. Sarah had saved Bryce’s life with a kill shot worthy of a video game. Chuck sent some gardenias, remembering her perfume, and a note to Sarah after their return to DC. 

 

Thanks for keeping my friend safe. Your aces Sarah Walker! Aces!  
-Charles Carmichael

 

Although Bryce and Sarah had ended up delivering the decoy to the Director, somehow the real intel had been sent to Director Graham in their names. They both were at a loss to explain it but they decided a lot was going on at the time. And Fed Ex was very reliable with it’s overnight delivery.

 

 

Ellie continued to read her diary. She got up to a date before her move.

 

September 24, 2007  
We celebrated Chuck’s birthday today. The beer flowed and we sort of were in our cups by the end of the night. Chuck feels guilty for Bryce’s death. I told him there was nothing that he could have done under the circumstances but as usual he just takes the weight of the world on his shoulder’s. 

 

Worse for him, Chuck shared that he really likes Bryce’s partner and wished he hadn’t been “cursed”. It was all I could do to keep from crying. I don't know if he’ll ever be able to find someone to love him if they can’t remember him. My heart literally ached just thinking about it. We ended up talking about the day his life changed. I don’t know why but we had never discussed the details of that day before (which he verified)....It all makes sense to me now but I need to get more information. I hope the fellowship will give me the background but I think I know what to do...

 

Ellie thought to herself Friday couldn't come fast enough.

 

 

December 31, 2006

 

Chuck knew he shouldn’t even be here in DC. He had been working with Bryce and Sarah for the last six months. The more he got to know Sarah (he no longer wondered or cared what her real name was, she would always be Sarah to him) the more he was impressed with her wit and unique approach to problems. She was undeniably beautiful but there was a depth to her that she seemed to try to hide but he appreciated nonetheless.

 

And yet he saw a sadness in her that he noticed whenever they would meet again for the first time. It would evaporate as the mission went on until, at the end of the mission, he could no longer perceive it. It just lent credence to his opinion that her professionalism and her love for her job could do that for her. 

 

He had taken up the habit of leaving mementos of their missions or small gifts for her in her luggage. He liked to think they would help her remember how she felt while on a mission and maybe carry her to the next one.

 

Sarah was Bryce’s partner and more importantly, Bryce’s girlfriend. Apparently they had started their personal relationship shortly after the Bogota mission. Their cover had been a married couple and Chuck knew how charming Bryce could be. 

 

Chuck knew enough about protocol to know that fraternization was frowned upon though many supervisors turned a blind eye. Thinking about Sarah, Chuck was sure he would be unable to resist taking a chance for something real with her as if that could ever happen. His most common greeting from Sarah was “Who are you?”.

 

Bryce had asked for and been sent on a solo mission out of town. “Town” being Los Angeles. The CIA was experimenting with an expansion of the Los Angeles field office. Bryce and Sarah, as top operatives, had been assigned to it. 

 

Chuck had urged Bryce to ask for the assignment so that he could be close to Ellie and Morgan while working with Bryce and Sarah. Bryce, of course, had forgotten the origin of the thought but the seed had been planted. He pushed forward with it saying something about feeling a little pasty.

 

Thoughts of Bryce reminded Chuck of his concern for his friend. He seemed to becoming callous lately. Bryce could put on the charm (he always could) and he tried to imitate Stanford Bryce around Chuck. But there was an edge, a sullenness that Chuck had noticed more and more over the last two months. 

 

That callousness, tempered as it was, many times involved Sarah. It seemed to come and go but usually manifested itself during missions. Since Chuck would hang out with Bryce socially he knew it was less on the times when they had no missions. He had a little concern that he was somehow responsible.

 

Bryce and Sarah seemed to accept the behavior as the nature of the business. When Chuck considered it, he couldn’t be more grateful to be an asset although he didn’t know what to do about Bryce’s situation.

 

Tonight was New Year's Eve. Sarah had been called back to DC for a debrief on a previous operation she had been a part of. Chuck thought that she shouldn’t to have to stay home just because of work. He avoided considering the travel and time involved for the gesture and rationalised that he wasn’t betraying Bryce. 

 

She wouldn’t remember him anyhow and he didn’t plan to take advantage as if he could. They were friends and he was just showing a friend a good time. It was lame and it was selfish but he ignored those thoughts. 

 

He weaved his way in his rental car to her home near the capitol musing the sanity of this endeavor. After the use of the passport he had made for her and a few minutes to adjust, to his delight (and if he was honest..surprise) she agreed to the night out. She took a few minutes to get ready while he waited in her living room of her rowhome.

 

Sarah could hear him out in her living room. Talking about anything and everything apparently so she wouldn’t forget him while she changed. She half smirked and half frowned at what would happen to him if she found a “strange” man in her living room.

 

Apparently he found her stereo.

 

“Do you mind if I put on some music?”

 

“As long as I can hear you,apparently, no.”

 

“No problem.” and he started humming.

 

“Hey here's a cool one. The “Breakfast Club “ soundtrack…”

 

“Yeah it’s one of my favorite’s. I played my cassette so much growing up it finally wore out and I had to replace it. When that one wore out I bought the CD. It’s why I chose that stereo.”

 

Chuck hardly called a boom box a stereo but it had all the things someone could want; radio,tape player and CD player. 

 

“It’s one of my favorites too.”

 

He put in the CD player and it started playing the first track. Chuck immediately starting singing along. The lyrics had spoken to him since he had first heard the song.

 

Sarah heard the song. It was one of her favorites. She was starting to become enthralled with Chuck’s velvet tenor when a chill ran up her spine. She decided that maybe she would rather hear him talk.

 

“Chuck, would you mind just talking? I’m afraid the singing is a bit distracting.”

 

Chuck complied but was a little confused. He thought he sang pretty well but maybe he was wrong. It didn’t make a difference he decided. Anything to get the evening started faster.

 

He rambled as he was wont to do since his condition had come into his life. He talked about Ellie, nonsense Morgan was involved in and dealing with at work. When she was ready and returned to the living room, Chuck was glad she could see him. His voice seemed unable to make sound and his mouth became quite dry.

 

They went to the Hays-Adams hotel. Only Chuck knew it was in honor of their first meeting. There was some dancing, which he thoroughly enjoyed. He had danced with Sarah before of   
course. 

 

 

Sometimes mission parameters would dictate that Bryce was better suited for the behind scenes stuff. Usually if violence could be involved. They tried to avoid it at all costs but truth was Bryce was trained and he wasn’t. Most times it was Chuck though. And every once in a while Sarah was the third man.

 

Those times when Chuck did work with Sarah, she had to be close enough to see him or hear him. That closeness drove an affection for her from him that seemed to grow with each interaction. He felt guilty and embarrassed but since he was the only one who knew, it was easily concealable.

 

He, Bryce and Sarah had eventually come up with a system using earwigs. Chuck would hum, whistle or occasionally sing to stay in contact. 

 

He remembered the first time he and Sarah danced. Not just training but during a real mission. Previously Chuck had given her a Letheman file of her own and access to his phone. She had called him and set up the training session. Chuck was surprised until Sarah clarified. 

 

She wanted to acquaint herself with his capabilities. When dancing came up as a deficit, she informed him that he needed to learn to dance in case he had to fill in for Bryce. That still didn’t answer the question of why because without the passport she would have no idea of his abilities or the nature of his relationship as an asset. He blissfully ignored that thinking, not even realizing he was compromised.

 

Chuck was completely comfortable with Sarah teaching him to dance. He assured himself that it had nothing to do with her. It was just for the cover.

 

 

His first time dancing with Sarah on a mission had been a little different. The plan for the op had been one that used quite frequently due to it’s success. Chuck doing reconnaissance while Bryce and Sarah danced. 

 

Bryce and Sarah would be very affectionate so as to focus people’s attention on themselves and not to arouse suspicion for a sudden departure once Chuck had the intel or they needed to act on the intel. 

 

At first things went well but Bryce recognized the ambassador’s secretary and decided to go in another direction.Bryce and Sarah fabricated a terse argument on the dance floor and he stormed off. 

 

Chuck gladly stepped in to support Sarah's cover. He was immediately thankful for Sarah's instruction. By this time he was especially attuned to her dancing and had made every effort to be a perfect partner.

 

“May I cut in Mrs. Anderson” he whispered, so no one could overhear.

 

“Please don’t call me that” she replied. “I much prefer Sarah to anything else.”

 

Chuck smiled. “Well may I have this dance...Sarah?”

 

“Anytime Chuck, anytime.” she whispered as they waltzed the room.

 

Sarah laid her head on his shoulder during a particularly slow tune. It startled Chuck at the intimacy but then it hit him. She never ceased to amaze him. As much as he might wish otherwise. She was one of the best. Of course she would be good at selling the cover.

 

 

December 31, 2006

 

Tonight, though, they mainly talked. She seemed to be interested in how he grew up and where. Types of things not mentioned in his Letheman file or even in her passport. They had never before talked about small things like that. Chuck found it refreshing. 

 

Missions didn’t allow for this kind of interaction. It was surprisingly normal and very pleasant. He promised that next time they were in the Los Angeles area he would introduce her to Ellie and Awesome and even Morgan.

 

“So you didn’t go to school?”

 

“Nope or I should say not exactly. Ellie homeschooled me. I did go to school though...with Morgan…”

 

“Morgan Grimes?”

 

“Hunph...you remembered Morgan’s last name. I’m not used to people remembering what I say to them. Yeah I would tag along with him”

 

“Well...I am...trained…” She was careful not to admit too much in public.

 

He laughed and continued. “High school was boring but Middle School was interesting at least the last year.”

 

“Big man on campus Chuck?” She gave him a teasing smile.

 

Chuck snorted before replying. “Hardly but it was interesting and like most things at that age...a little sad.”

 

At her eyebrows lifting, encouraging him, he clarified.

 

“I met someone who I really liked. Of course they would forget me constantly like everyone else, so there's that. But everyday I could hardly wait to see them”. 

 

He hesitated for some reason before continuing. “I found her fascinating.” Just like you.

 

Sarah just gave him a snarky smile. She knew what thirteen year old boys were like.

 

“I know...I know...I swear it wasn’t hormones.”

 

She looked at him.

 

Okay...not just the hormones. She was a mystery I wanted to solve. She was pretty and smart and she kept herself hidden from the world for some reason. The sad part was that she just disappeared one day and I never saw her again.” 

 

Sarah was frowning. “That’s so sad! I wonder if she knew you liked her? And you’ve never forgotten her?”

 

No...I’m afraid Suzy O’Keefe’s name will always be written on my heart.”

 

He had meant it as a joke but Sarah’s expression said otherwise but she presented him with a neutral smile a split second later. He realised he had become a little too introspective and decided to lighten up the conversation or at least change the subject. 

 

“But enough of my teenaged angst. How about you? Any skeletons in your closet?” He noticed she was taken aback for just a second.

 

“Not really but high school was tough with cliques and asshole jocks.’

 

Chuck had seen Morgan go through it but come out on the other side okay.

 

“So just like everyone else huh? Well here's to better hereafters!” and they drank their champagne and waited for the fireworks.

 

The ball dropped at midnight and the fireworks were a bit out of sync. In the interim, Chuck and Sarah looked at each other. Chuck started to lean into her but hesitated. Sarah popped up on her toes and kissed him. Hard. Chuck blinked in surprise and the kiss was over too soon. Sarah blushed and said “that was from Suzy” just as the fireworks began. He just smiled at her cleverness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was my take on a meet cute ;) Don’t be too hard on Chuck, he is conflicted and blinded by Sarah and trying to rationalize his attraction to her while trying to be a friend to Bryce at the same time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter brings together a few different plots and hopefully it will answer some questions.  
> No ownership of the show Chuck, The book “Unforgettable” by Eric James Stone or any works by Soundgarden is implied or claimed.

That girl is trouble, trouble  
from her head to her toes  
-Chris Rene

 

 

September 23, 2007

 

Bryce had contacted him for a small mission. Chuck had a strange feeling about it but Bryce had assured him this was an internal security test and Chuck trusted Bryce. Also he technically didn’t work for the CIA so what difference did it make. If Bryce was given this mission, it was legit as far as Chuck was concerned.

It was basically infiltration and extraction. Something that he and Bryce and more recently, Sarah had done many times. When Chuck had mentioned Sarah’s absence from the mission specs, Bryce just said that she had been assigned a solo mission somewhere in Europe and was unavailable.

Chuck was part of a two pronged attack with him starting the infiltration. Bryce would follow with the main objective and then Chuck would be “the magnet” on the way out setting a false trail. Chuck didn’t like that necessarily but he was willing to do his part for the success of the operation. 

Bryce had been cagey about what the exact nature of the the goal was which was odd but not glaringly so. Bryce had been more quiet and distant for a few months now. If anything it encouraged Chuck to participate just so he could look out for his friend.

Earlier a baby powder bomb was delivered to the lab disguised as flowers. When it went off Chuck went in as part of the janitorial crew and stayed. Almost undetectable he made his way to the laser lab labeled “Joining”. 

He was trying to connect with Bryce. Their comms had gone down unexpectedly and he was worried. Chuck wondered if a new dampening protocol had been employed or it was his tech failing. In either case Bryce would go off plan when he forgot Chuck.

He frantically searched for Bryce, backtracking through the lab. He never saw it coming. A flash of blond hair and a blow to the face. He backed up frantically, grabbing his nose, his eyes watering with his other arm flailing at the wall nearest to him.

“Where is he? What have you done with him? Tell me or I will beat it out of you.” Sarah Walker in full Valkyrie yelled as she looked at him.

She must have mistaken the shock on Chuck’s face as confusion because she clarified.” Where is Bryce Larkin dirtbag?!”

Chuck just stared then turned his head and mumbled “Dirtbag? That’s a little...hurtful…” before looking up and answering ”I don’t know what you're talking abou… Behind you!”

A large laser had been activated when Chuck had grabbed the wall and it was slowly advancing on Sarah. Instinctively Chuck ran toward her to try and push her out of the way.

“Behind me? That’s the oldest trick in the book…”

Mistaking his advance as an attack, Sarah grabbed Chuck’s left hand with her right. His momentum shifted her but not enough as the laser hit their clasped hands. Chuck waited for the searing pain he imagined or at least a shocking amputation like a Tom and Jerry cartoon but neither happened. Instead he saw his mother’s charm bracelet on Sarah’s right wrist before a large explosion threw him and Sarah to the floor.

He rose slowly with a ringing in his ears and wetness from his nose. When he wiped the wetness away he saw the blood and almost threw up. Chuck shook off the ceiling tiles as he rose from the floor and looked for Sarah. 

Sarah was still on the floor, covered with debris. She was breathing but unconscious. He surveyed the room and her position. He didn’t see anything large. It must have been the blast force.

Chuck had barely considered what to do when he heard the gunfire. He approached the window of the lab in time to see a man being chased along the lower rooftop. Bryce! Chuck knew things were fubar now. He started to leave the room to see what he could do when he saw her.

Suddenly his mind cleared. He had to help Sarah. It tore him up inside but he knew he would make that choice every time. He quickly draped her in a lab coat and put one on himself. 

He lifted her in a cradle position and headed to the exit. It would be close and he wished for the umpteenth time that he had Jedi mind power.

Big explosion means big confusion. Sarah started to rouse as they approached the security cordon. Chuck stopped and whispered to in Sarah’s ear.

“Agent Walker. Good you're awake. Listen you’ve been in an explosion. I know things are foggy but but I’m Agent Carmichael. I’ve been tasked…”

“Where is Bryce?”

God, he didn’t want to do this to her but they needed to get out.

“Agent Larkin is missing. Best to try act professional. This was an off the books op and I’m here to extract you. You are safe but I’m going to need you play along. Director Graham will debrief you once you return to Langley.”

That seemed to smooth her. She nodded.

Chuck recognizing a good defence was a strong offence, rushed to the officer in charge.

“Officer! Officer! My co-worker needs help! We were working upstairs when the explosion hit. She won’t wake up! Gwen won’t wake up!”

“Okay son, just calm down.” The man quickly surveyed them before calling for the EMT. As Chuck continued to freak out the officer relented and let him accompany the gurney to the triage area. As soon as possible Chuck and Sarah slipped away.

Sarah turned to Chuck after walking a block in silence.

“Who are you Carmichael? “

The tone was enough to encourage him to put some distance between him and Sarah.

“A friend. Better to some than others.” he hissed with some bitterness. “I was there to help. Before Bryce gave me any details things went sideways. What were you doing there?”

“Same thing, trying to help.”

“Well from what I could see, Bryce was doing something off the books and an explosion was not part of the plan. At least the plan I was made aware of. Listen. It’s up to you how you want to handle this but there will be an alibi for you to use if you want it….”

“No I’ve got it…” Her phone began to ring. Probably the director. Chuck had modified their phones to spoof their GPS for wherever they wanted. Sarah could decide what to do. 

When she looked down at her phone, Chuck took the opportunity to slip away. 

________________________________________

September 28, 2007

[Bartowski/Woodcomb residence]

“Hello Morgan” Ellie greeted him at the door and gave him a hug. Morgan was stunned. Ellie didn’t do that. At least since the no touching policy of 1987. Maybe things were looking up for him.

“Morgan, my man!” Devon’s booming base roused him from the daze he was in.

“Take your jacket off. I’ve got a glass of wine with your name on it.” Ellie excused herself to go finish the meal. The aroma of pot roast permeated the apartment. Morgan felt mesmerized like the old Bugs Bunny cartoons.

Shortly the meal was on the table. Aromas mingled and the wine flowed. Had Morgan been paying attention, he would have noticed his wine glass being filled more often than anyone else at the table.

The wine and the meal have left a satisfied warm feeling in Morgan. He was regaling Ellie and Devon of his tales from the Buy More, flourishing his stories with hand and arm gestures.

“So Morgan...I couldn’t help but notice your tattoo…”

“My ta…” morgan drops his left arm to his side and sips his wine. “I don’t know what you're talking about Ellie.”

“Uh huh...It looks suspiciously like this one.”

Ellie slide back the long sleeve on her left arm exposing the almost identical tattoo. She had purposely worn a blouse with long sleeves; short sleeves and casual being her preferred dress at home.

“I suspect we both got this tattoo done at the same time but my quantum challenged brother was around us and we were subjected to some sort of amnesia/alternate memory associated with them. Now, Morgan tell me what you know...”

Ellie had warned Devon that her conversation with Morgan might seem strange but she had him read her journal before Morgan came over. She wasn’t sure if he believed what he read but at least he wasn’t in the dark.

Morgan for his part was perplexed and a little confused. The wine and the time since he had read his P.A.N.T.S. were having an effect. Ellie barreled on.

“I know you know something Morgan! It’s all here. I just want to know what’s going on now.” Ellie through her journal down on the table.

Morgan’s eyes widen and he tentatively takes the journal in his hands and looks it over. Ellie’s diary!

“Just the back part Morgan!”

“Yes’m”

Morgan’s trust in Ellie, more than the words he read convinced and reminded him of what he had read that morning.

“He just didn’t want you worry. He thought that you should live a normal life and move on. Your move set up an opportunity and he just let nature take it’s course.”

“But you lied to me Morgan!”

“I know… and I'm sorry but Chuck made me swear not to admit to anything on the off chance you asked about him.”

“Morgan...my brother is an idiot. One of the she smartest men I know but still...idiot.”

Morgan just grimaced. Ellie on the other hand thought about what she had read and just heard from Morgan. Chuck always takes too much on himself. Even now he’s trying to take care of me. Dammit, that’s my job. She sighed.

“Morgan...it’s okay. Really but I need to see Chuck. I have some ideas on his condition and I don’t seem to have a way of contacting him.”

“Well usually he contacts us but I do have a number for him.”

Ellie couldn’t get the phone dialed fast enough. All she got was a line not in service message.

“It’s not in service. I guess we’ll just have to wait. If he contacts you Morgan, tell me immediately and find out what you can to track him down. Let him know to call me. I’m not giving up Morgan. Get your records on Chuck and meet me here this weekend. We’re going to fix this.”

Whether it was their current situation or Chuck that was going to be “fixed” was a mystery but Morgan knew he would be there…no matter what.

________________________________________

September 28, 2007 Bartowski residence Encino, California.

Chuck should have stayed away from the Los Angeles National Cemetery but he couldn’t do that to Bryce’s memory. He was all too sensitive to being forgotten. All in all he felt very little risk really. If the agency had spotted him or recorded him the worst that would happen is that they identify him as an unknown. Before they would do anything, he would be gone in sixty seconds.

That Bryce’s “passport” was in the authorities hands was disconcerting but unless Bryce had broke protocol, no mention of Ellie or Morgan would be there. He would have sit and wait or see what the Piranha could come up with. 

He was sure no one would remember Charles Carmichael either by condition or design. Chuck even had alerts set up for his alias but in an effort of completeness the phone number would have to go.

Chuck finished his beer and walked the empty bottle into kitchen. The funeral had been brief and he felt in a bit of a fugue about everything. 

His musings on the past left him with a sense of acceptance at his fate. The emptiness that he lived with until Bryce had given him a purpose threatened to descend on him as he considered his future. 

It didn’t take long to see where that future was leading. Bryce seemingly from beyond the grave pointing the way. There were so many unanswered questions about that night in DC. What had Bryce been up to. What had motivated him? 

Now back at his family home, he contemplated his next move. He needed to find out what Bryce was up to. Current digital references to the situation were suspiciously silent. Anything close a description of the night's events seemed to blame the blast on a equipment failure around a gas line.

Amateurs

Somebody didn’t want to be embarrassed or didn’t want anyone to know about the rogue op that ended in destruction. That in itself implied some powerful people were involved. But how did these people fit into what happened on the 23rd of September?

Sarah had been there too. She had said that she was trying to help and was looking for Bryce. She seemed even more clueless than he was but he also knew she was considered one of Director’s Grahams favorites and one of the best operatives in the agency. She wasn’t too concerned about having an alibi either. 

And what was she doing with that bracelet? Chuck quickly decided that it had to have been a charm bracelet that looked like his mother's. That’s the only thing that made sense. The original was long gone. It was funny though. He had known Sarah for little over a year and never saw her wear it or at least didn’t remember her wearing it and he was pretty sure he would have. 

Chuck didn’t want to believe Sarah was involved in this situation in anyway than what she had said. But he also didn’t want his feelings for her to cloud any judgment either. She could be real trouble if she was not on his side. She had a Letheman dossier. He was pretty sure he was secure but that question was up in the air if the full force of the CIA came looking for him.

Sarah had an apartment here in Los Angeles and row home in DC. With the viability of the Los Angeles operation most likely in flux and geography considered Chuck chose the most obvious location first.

He was in no hurry though. He was exhausted and emotionally drained. He would rest up and check out Sarah’s apartment tomorrow. Now...time for some sizzling shrimp.

 

________________________________________

September 29, 2007

Chuck had assumed Sarah would be back in DC when he approached her apartment in the Maison 23 building. However when he bent down to pick the lock (something she had taught him and he wondered at the irony), he heard some movement inside. Quickly righting himself, he thought for a moment and knocked on the door.

The beautiful face he wondered if he would ever see again opened the door. It put him off for a bit. He had been expecting a third party, either someone from the hotel or the government.

“Yes...Hi...My name is Charles Carmichael.” Chuck extended his right hand and plastered a wide smile on his face.

“I’m from the Kingdom Hall on North Pass Avenue and we’re letting our friends and neighbors know about the good news…”

It was about this time that people would slam the door or politely cut the conversation short. Chuck like this ploy. It allowed him to see who was in the apartment and expedite his departure, wait sixty seconds and re-approach at a later time.

“I’d love to hear the good news! Would you like to come in?”

Well...that was unexpected.

“Hah!.. well...you see...um..see the thing is… I have a lot of people to talk to..so..so..see you around!” and he quickly scooted down the hallway to the stairs.

Sarah followed him a few feet out into the hallway and shouted at his retreating form.

“Wait!...What about that good news!”

Chuck was too busy rethinking this particular gambit to respond.

Chuck regrouped and went to wait in the lobby. It took two cups of coffee and a fending off a few enquiries of “Can I help you” before he saw Sarah leave the hotel. 

He didn’t bother to try and hide or disguise himself. He even dipped his head in greeting when they passed. It was cocky but she wouldn’t remember anyway. She waved and smiled at him when he passed her...weird.

The elevator ride was unremarkable except for the music. Who would have thought “Black Hole Sun” would sound quite so tranquil as muzak? Must be the piano.

As Chuck approached Sarah’s door he checked the stairwell and both directions. He had already dealt with the security cameras. Not for recording purposes but to keep from being interrupted in case they were actively monitored.

He grabbed his lock picking set, knelt and began to work. He would blame it on his concentrating on the lock instead of some sort of mad ninja skills but before he knew it there was a cold metallic pressure on the back of his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. I had to break the story somewhere and this just worked out. Shout outs: The scene where Chuck and Sarah slip away from the DNI after the blast was inspired by a scene in a fanfic by Frea O’Scanlin called “Romeo & Juliet without Teenagers or Death…Well, Okay, Some Death” It was awesome but isn’t available anymore that I’m aware of. The reference to “Black Hole Sun” was written after watching an episode of “West World” where the song was playing on the player piano.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sarah’s POV…Yay! This is the last chapter with an epilog. I want to thank all you readers for sticking with the story and hope the ending is satisfactory.
> 
> No ownership of the show Chuck, The book “Unforgettable” by Eric James Stone, the movie “North By Northwest” or the book “Nineteen Eighty-Four” by George Orwell is implied or claimed
> 
> Thanks to my beta Yeahokaycool, all mistakes are mine.

Look in my eyes while you're near  
Tell me what's happening here  
See that I don't want to say good-bye  
Our love is frozen in time  
I'll be your champion and you will be mine  
I will remember  
I will remember you.  
\- Amy Grant

 

 

Previously: He grabbed his lock picking set, knelt and began to work. He would blame it on his concentrating on the lock instead of some sort of mad ninja skills but before he knew it there was a cold metallic pressure on the back of his neck.

 

September 29, 2007

 

Chuck had learned a few things from Bryce and Sarah during his tenure with them. How to avoid a bullet traveling at 1400 feet per second was not one of them. Hollywood be damned. Supposedly you could disarm someone at close range if they were facing you and he did suppose flukes happened. 

But he wasn’t wired or trained for that. In fact Sarah had been rather explicit that she did not want him trained in any sort of violence except to be used for defense. She had told him that was her job then amended it to her and Bryce’s job. His job was to be Chuck.

“So, Mr. Carmichael...Come back to share the good news with me?”

Chuck was so startled by her voice he almost jumped. He kept it together though and moved to his strength.

Chuck sighed. “You caught me. Can I get up?” He took the absence of response as an affirmative. Chuck rose slowly with his hands raised and turned around. He expected righteous fury when he saw Sarah. Instead she looked smug seemingly trying to hide a smile. Not what I expected. He pressed on.

“Just call security. I surrender.” 

It was an old ploy. He would be taken into custody and look for an opportunity to be forgotten and escape. He was again caught off guard with what happened next.

“No...I think you were very interested in what was on the other side of that door. Why don't we go in and see what's in there that's so interesting.”

It was possible that Sarah did not want to involve the police for a number of reasons. Her handgun was probably illegal in California and that would compromise and complicate whatever cover she had. But his fondness for her aside, Sarah was a capable and dangerous woman. 

The idea of being alone with her inside her apartment with a gun pointed at him was not something he considered a good idea. He looked for another option. Hoping she would just let him go. He affected a pleading demeanor. It was not hard to do since it was real.

“Look, I’m just a bad con man doing an obviously lousy job. Please...let me go and I promise you’ll never see me again.” 

Sarah gave him a sad look before she shook her head and actually snorted. “I bet you say that to all the girls. No…” She unlocked the door and motioned with her left hand, the gun never wavering. “Get inside.”

As Chuck entered the hotel room, he mentally retraced his steps. His eyebrows were scrunched in concentration before shooting up in realization. Sarah had addressed him by his alias and had referred to that story he had given to her when he had knocked on her door.

That...that was impossible! He was suddenly inundated with emotions. Confusion, unbelief and at the same time...hope. It was a bad habit but he stepped out on the last.

He turned around so fast that had Sarah still had her pistol trained on him she would have shot him on reflex. As it was she had placed her pistol on the table by the door. Chuck noticed the gun on the table, the bracelet on her right wrist and then looked into her eyes and lowered his hands. 

“You know me! You remember me!” he said incredulously.

Sarah paused and drank him in before answering him. 

“I do know you but before I explain, tell me why you’re here.”

Give and take. He could do this.

“We met most recently when Bryce’s last op went bad. I still don’t know what happened that night. I didn’t want to believe it but it seemed too coincidental that you showed up that night. I wanted to rule you out as being part of what happened to Bryce.”

In his haste he had spoken with a familiarity as if Sarah did know him. It didn’t seem to phase her.

“I was determined to find out if you were involved. I had not expected to see you. I had planned on not seeing you as a matter of fact. And when I did, I knew you would forget me so I came back to your apartment. But you remembered me. Which I still would like to know how. Usually you need this.”

He slowly took out her “passport” in his hand and shook it.

Most recently, hmm.

She did know him. Her mind would have said she had known him only since that night at the DNI. She had woken up in his arms after fighting him (fighting may have been a little flattering. She was beating the hell out him) while trying to locate Bryce. Her heart told her she knew him as deeply as anyone including her father and maybe better than that. A day ago she found out why.

________________________________________

She had returned from her mission in Hungary and was looking for Bryce. She missed him and the mission had been especially draining. It had been like she could feel his absence. Their relationship was always strongest after a mission together and would wane until the next one. She often wondered if that was why she looked forward to the next mission.

He was a familiar face, tall with strong arms and eyes that shifted from brown to green or some glorious mixture of the two. Always ready to listen and to help. A perfect mixture of grace and strength. Something she had come to depend on and look forward to.

Their superiors didn’t know where he was. That in of itself wasn’t unusual. She knew he worked with an asset outside the box so to speak from time to time. But they hadn’t been getting along before she left and he had been cagier that normal. She was worried.

She had tracked him to the DNI building where she had run into someone she thought was a danger to Bryce. He had tried to attack her and then the world went dark in a flash and boom. He later had introduced himself as a fellow agent named Carmichael as he carried her out of the destruction and helped her escape the scene. 

He said he had an alibi for her which sounded sketchy until she checked her e-mail. There was security footage of her at Osteria Morini in South East. It was time stamped for the time of the break in and had her image there. A reply link for physical receipts to be sent her address was in the body of the email. 

The name had been familiar (and she attributed that to the total trust she had placed in him after he identified himself in her confused state) but it wasn’t until after her telephone conversation with the director did she remember why. Carmichael was associated with a dossier she kept, labeled Letheman. 

She was disappointed with herself. For someone with a nearly photographic memory she was disturbingly vague on her recollections of the contents of the dossier other than it referred to an asset of some sort. Then she laughed to herself after considering the name of the dossier.

When she had debriefed the Director, it was apparent that Carmichael had lied. He was not acting on Director Graham’s orders. Worse the director didn’t believe her story about Carmichael. Thankfully, he chalked it up to shock from the blast.

The only reference they had to a Carmichael was that of a ghost operative that occasionally worked as an asset for the CIA and was known off the record for some daring and unverifiable exploits. 

There was no eyewitness or electronic evidence of his presence. In fact the video showed her walking out to the first responders, alone. She had even hoped in a truly screwed up way since it was damning, that computer forensics would find the email she had seen from him that night. 

They didn’t and she still had to endure enhanced interrogation. To her credit and surprise, she never gave up the information about the presence of a Letheman dossier in her possession. She somehow knew it was too important to her.

After she had been cleared, she returned to Los Angeles to go to Bryce's funeral. Between the interrogation and the grief that was slowly building, she felt like a wreck. This wasn’t her but she and Bryce had shared adventures with each other and something more. It had all ended in an instant.

She had wanted to attend it even though she knew it was a magnet type event. But he really was being interned there. She had cared for him and he had been the best partner she ever had. Sarah knew logically it would pass but currently she felt adrift. Her time with Bryce had been her most rewarding and enjoyable time in the agency since she had been recruited. 

Other than the inherent danger of her status as a field operative, the two things she found distasteful and soul killing (Infiltration and Inducement of Enemy Personnel and assassination) had all but been eliminated since she had begun her partnership with Bryce. Or at least since Bogotá.

She had been involved in zero seductions since her partnership with Bryce. It just never came up as necessary when they worked together. It would seem obvious that when she was partnered with Bryce (a man) that wouldn’t be a problem. 

The truth was that it was always a possibility even when partnered with a male but it simply hadn’t happened since she had begun working with him. Even with solo work when it seemed to be an option to be considered, something else always came up and the approach became moot. 

Infiltration and Inducement of Enemy Personnel always left her unsettled. Training prevented her from showing it but she always felt a little bit of herself being abused in those situations. She had never allowed it to go to its logical conclusion but it still left a little psychological mark that took a while to erase.

Assassination was even worse. It left a black spot in the center of her being. Ever since her Red Test, she had been careful to make sure she could justify the elimination of her targets but it left her cold and withdrawn for days. 

There had been a growing numbness within her that had been alleviated during her time at Bryce’s side. Coincidences that would just happen; unexpected arrests made, marks killed by infighting in their organization, even other agents having overlapping orders for some reason. She hadn’t felt this light in years...at least until the incident at the DNI.

To her knowledge Bryce had no living family and was from Connecticut originally. He could have been buried at Arlington but had apparently been explicit in his will as to where his interment was to be should the worse happen. 

Los Angeles National Cemetery was not Arlington but it suited a man who had given his all for his country. She supposed the reason for choosing California made sense since he had gone to Stanford but that was over 300 miles away. Just because he worked here sometimes didn’t seem like a reason for it either she mused.

The service was perfunctory but she still felt the loss for her partner and her lover. Before she got to the gravesite a wave of emotion and tears had their way with her. She took a respite behind a large monument and peered at the area of his final resting place through bleary eyes and a stuffy nose.

Keep it together Sarah! You're better than this. She absently wondered when she had started referring to herself as “Sarah” and realized that it was after the mission to Colombia with Bryce. In that moment the sadness descended on her again.

Her grief was interrupted by a recently familiar face. She spotted Carmichael at the service and immediately hid herself to observe him. He genuinely looked as distraught as she felt and his eyes were watery and red. Who was this man? The dossier would have to wait.

After the service, Carmichael poured himself into a too small toyota and casually left the cemetery. She thanked the heavens that she still had her rental car. If this guy was as good as the rumors, he would be hard to tail. In a black Porsche 997 she would stick out like a sore thumb.

She followed him for about twenty minutes to a ranch type house in Encino near Tarzana. She had a literal tingling feeling on the back of her head and neck when she recognized where she was. She glanced at her right wrist. 

She knew this neighborhood. She had walked by this house many times thirteen years ago when her dad was working a con here. This was where she had been given her most prized possession. The tingle became a chill.

She had been a lonely thirteen year old living out of a rundown motel. But someone...some boy had made her feel special. She couldn’t remember his name now or what he looked like. He had given her a charm bracelet as a gift. She had cherished that gift. 

Her dad had tried to talk her into pawning it and there were times before he was arrested that they were so down on their luck that she should have. But she couldn’t part with the bracelet. That unnamed boy had seen her, not the con and he liked the real her. It reminded Sarah that she once was adored for being her true self.

She never wore it on missions. Just the thought of its loss would be devastating but more than that, she was not herself on missions. She was Agent Walker, CIA seductress and assassin. That mask had not changed when she worked with Bryce though sometimes she thought that he saw through her on missions. Surprisingly when they were just together with no mission, she never thought he got beyond Agent Walker.

She still kept it only for personal use out of concerns for its safety. It had been an entirely spontaneous and impetuous thought to track down Bryce and she had accidentally worn the bracelet that night. As it was, thinking back on it, she could have lost it many times, just proving the foolishness of trying to find him. 

She cringed and thought And he still died. 

What was so important that he was running that op anyhow? It puzzled her. She thought Carmichael had some answers and now that made her even more determined to get them.

She returned her mind to the task at hand. The house was neat with a nondescript blend of white clapboards and tan and gray random patterned brick fascia with an attached two car garage. Carmichael pulled into the garage and parked next to a late model red corvette before the garage door closed. 

Sarah was suspicious. She was already a little freaked out by the neighborhood. The tail had been too easy and she was wary of a trap. Carmichael hadn’t sped up or used any evasive maneuvers. Just a leisurely drive from the cemetery to this house.

She drove past the house without slowing down, turned the block, parked the car and walked back to observe the house. The yard was modest in size, well kept with a white picket fence and a walk that led straight up to a red door. The most striking thing about the yard was that it was green! She briefly thought that the water bill must be outrageous. 

The landscaping was pleasant but unremarkable with the exception of the shrubbery being closely trimmed and of the prickly variety. She also noted that security lighting was placed to provide the least amount of shadow at night.

Around back, the yard was shaded by tall pine and cedar trees with an enclosed but not terribly private garden. It was lush with a small fountain. The water made a gurgling sound as it rolled into a coy pond surrounded by a terra cotta terrace with some oversized wicker patio furniture with big comfy looking cushions. She had the strangest thought that she would really enjoy that view with her morning coffee.

She stayed and surveilled the house but after an hour of no movement, Sarah decided to leave. She placed a small video device across the street from the house. It would send an notification and video if any movement was detected at the front of the house. It wasn’t the best situation but it would have to do since she didn’t have her usual kit of mission toys with her.

When she had returned to her apartment in Los Angeles, she collected her mail and before she went upstairs. She went to the front desk and asked for the valuables pouch for Eve Kendall from the hotel safe. 

She liked the North by Northwest reference she had associated with her classified bag. The romantic in her enjoyed the thought of two people pulled into the spy world, entirely by accident, meeting and falling in love. 

The bag was a safe house for documents. One that only she knew about. And it contained a certain document she needed to see.

She opened the dossier labeled “Letheman” with anticipation. Inside were the name “Charles Carmichael” and a phone number. Underneath were dates in her handwriting, spanning the last year. It was puzzling since she had no recollection of writing the dates. Even more puzzling was that most but not all the dates corresponded to when she was on a mission. Was it possible she had worked with Charles Carmichael before and didn’t know it?

She noticed a quote on the inside jacket. It was also written in her handwriting. Someone would look at the quote and think it had something to do with her profession. In truth it had something to do with her.

“If you want to keep a secret you must also hide it from yourself.”  
\- Winston Smith

 

The first thing she did was call the number in the dossier. All she got was a “number not in service” message.

“Damn!”

She slipped her shoes on and headed to the door. The alarm tinged on her laptop. She quickly checked the feed from Carmichael’s safe house and saw nothing...odd.

She drove to a secure storage unit near her hotel. After the appropriate ID was given, she was allowed into the secure area. The area had security cameras all around but the storage areas were private. The setup was similar to a bank deposit box system just with the boxes being rooms the size of a walk in closet.

Sarah had allowed very few things to remain in her life. Burning a cover meant nothing could remain to tie her to it. Keepsakes, photos, any and all personal items had to be destroyed. She had done it so often that it was a way of life for her. She didn’t even have anything connecting her to Bryce particularly.

She would find little pictures of places of interest from areas they had performed missions in her luggage. Sometimes even jewelry but nothing specifically connecting her to Bryce. He was smart enough to deny that he gave them to her and eventually she stopped mentioning them. But this place was different. This was where the pieces of the real her resided.

A single, non-descript bankers box was pushed up against the far wall. Inside the box was a stainless steel case. An R600 series, quad lock, triple biometrics and pass code protected. Bullet proof with an anti-tamper charge. It was amazing what went missing on some operations.

Inside the case were photo albums that contained assorted photos, sticky notes and sometimes literal bits of paper torn in haste, even paper napkins with notes written on them. All dated and and organized chronologically. There were also notebooks. 

Some of the note books were really just planners as she was wont to use. She would jot down facts to keep from forgetting or actually write an entire entry if she was trying to organize her thoughts. The older ones were journals. Those went back to her childhood. 

They had been part friend, part project. They often helped with the loneliness and disconnection she felt as a child. They also fueled her fantasy to write a story of her adventures as a book someday.

The latest entry taped in place was a picture of a fountain. To most people it wouldn’t mean anything. She, however, recognized it as Ştefan cel Mare Central Park in Chişinău, the capital of Moldava. Her last mission with Bryce had been there. On the back was just a date written in a messy scrawl. It was not Bryce’s handwriting!?

As she went through the notebooks she saw things she expected, work notes, entries about her friend Carina, tabs on her dad. Strangely the strongest thread was multiple references to someone called “Chuck”.

Sarah supposed that it was what she called Charles Carmichael. Who according to her memory she had never met until last week. Her collection of memorabilia told another story.

It told the story of a man named Chuck Bartowski. He thought outside the box and was an integral member of her partnership with Bryce. He was smart and kind. Unknowingly brave, hated to lose and seemed terribly sad when there weren’t actively on a mission.

And..oh!

“He’s easily as good looking as Bryce but so much more.”

Sarah was not verbose. Her profession generally made her very efficient with words, especially the written kind. For her to compare Chuck to Bryce was significant. She thought Bryce was one of the best looking men she had ever known. 

The use of the word “more” implied a depth of emotion that she was not prepared for and quite frankly was sure she had not experienced in her life. But these were her words, her handwriting. How could she not remember this?

Her notes from the Colombian mission with Bryce revealed a particular quirk of physics. A quirk that kept her and anyone else from remembering Chuck. 

Well that explains my memory problems.

And yet it didn’t. Not really. She could see that most of her notes indicated that the best things she cared for in Bryce were attributes of Chuck. Not that Bryce didn't have some of the same qualities but that she saw them so much more in Chuck.

And she couldn’t explain the times she would contact him. Sure, in the context of utilizing an asset it made sense. But teaching him to dance? Going out on New Years? And admissions by her own handwriting that she just wanted to work with him on solo missions. Not because she needed the help but because for an unexplainable reason she just wanted to?

Her review of her notes and Journals seemed to pull her in deeper as a wave of nostalgia enveloped her. If she thought her admission of attraction to Chuck Bartowski in her mission notes was surprising, her next discovery floored her.

Sarah had been a little freaked out about where Carmichael (whom she now knew was Chuck Bartowski) lived was near an old neighborhood of hers, she decided to read what she had written about that time.

She had started at Elizabeth C. Stanton Middle School late. It was in October of 1994. Almost from the beginning, her journal entries had included reference to a cute boy in her classes. The entries would always start out as if she had just met him with subsequent note questioning her memory after reviewing her journal.

________________________________________

October 3, 1994

It was her first day at school. Her dad was in the middle of a con on a local community center In Tarzana and this school was out of that community but close enough to their hotel.

October 3,1994  
Stupid school. I hate my ugly brown hair. I hate my braces. Stupid job. Stupid class and that stupid boy I had to introduce myself with….

Mrs. Schippel seems nice enough. The work is actually a little behind my last school. I wish that short boy with the dark hair would stop staring at me. It’s creepy…

The tall boy with the curly hair seems to be friends with the short boy. They are always talking. He’s cute.

________________________________________

October 4, 1994  
There's a cute boy in class. He must be new too. Mrs. Schippel acts like she doesn’t know him. He says his name is Chuck Bartowski. It’s an odd name. At least his is real.

The short boy, Morgan Grimes, was following me and I was about to punch him when a friend of his saved him. He knew my name. He said we were in first period together..Weird...I can’t believe I would forget someone as cute as him. And it’s odd him remembering my name. I’m nobody.

October 14,1994  
I have all these entries about Chuck Bartowski. I don’t remember him. I just found out about him today but the entries are from when I started school here to yesterday. My previous entries even mentioning me following him home. More than once! I write about it like it’s the first time it ever happened!

I just met the cutest boy. His name is Chuck. It happened again...I don’t know what is going on. He talks to me not Suzy although that's what he thinks my name is. He is so interested in me. Usually that makes me feel scared or nervous but for some reason with him, it makes me feel special. Is it possible to get amnesia because you like someone a lot?

________________________________________

She really must have liked him because her last entry about him had her writing “Sam L. Bartowski, Mrs Samantha Lisa Bartowski, Mrs. Charles Bartowski...”

Oh. My. God!!

She dropped the journal as if it was on fire. She needed to go. She needed to close the storage case up and leave...to bury it in the desert. She needed… Sarah took a deep breath and utilized a calming technique with slow deep breaths.

As the panic attack subsided, she realized now that so many things suddenly clicked into place. She wondered if this had happened before. It didn’t matter, she did need to go but she still didn’t know what to do about it.

She drove to her apartment reconsidering every strong emotion she had for Bryce. Every mission she had been involved with since she and Bryce had partnered. She arrived at Maison 23 still deep in thought.

She had places to be and a person to meet but a shower and some rest would be welcome. Between the service for Bryce and these recent revelations she was feeling particularly drained. She would regroup and continue her surveillance tomorrow.

The next morning she returned to her routine of workout, light breakfast and shower. She had noted no movement at Chuck’s house. That was a worry since there should have been something recorded. Her level of concern (she now knew why) was very high for his safety. She decided to go to the house to check on him and get to the bottom of things.

She had hardly picked up her purse and started for the door when she heard a knock. A quick look through the peephole revealed the beautiful face she had hoped to see again.

________________________________________

She tried. She really tried but Sarah could hardly keep the grin off her face as she snatched the little notebook from his hand. 

“I need to look this over...Chuck.”

It looked like he was going to say something before he squinted his eyes and pursed his lips. He was adorable.

“Chuck?…”

“I’ve known you for fourteen years Chuck, surely I would remember your name?” she teased.

“Fourteen yea...wha …who...how...Okay now you're just messing with me.”

“Maybe...a little. Look, let me answer the first part of your question…”

When Sarah had visited her storage unit and taken the time to think on her drive back to her apartment that she started to get an inkling of what had been going on under the undercover.

“I was worried about my partner and the man I care for. I tracked him to the DNI that night. I wanted to help and or protect him. That was it. Nothing anymore than that. “

“I let my emotions get the better of me. Usually I would have been more disciplined but I missed him and I needed, not wanted, needed to see him. I realized that on my last solo mission. Without him I’m nothing but a spy. Lonely and empty and I don’t want to just be that person anymore. With him I’m not because I’m inspired to be more than that.. That night I let Bryce and him down.”

It was the most she had ever said at one time, that she could remember. She suspected he had that effect on her and that it might not have been the first time.

“Wait a minute. Wait just a minute.” The confusion reigned unbidden and unhidden on his face. 

“You’re talking about Bryce like he was two different men.”

“I didn’t realize until recently that there were two different men. Apparently I was projecting the qualities of the man I care for on Bryce.” she smiled and appraised him.

“ I thought you and Bryce were together.”

“We were but it never made sense. We were hot and cold. We seemed to get along great on missions and for a short time afterward. It always puzzled me but I just remembered why. He just wasn’t my style.”

“Not...not your style?…”

“I have a very unique style.”

“Huh...very...specific?...Oh...oh you like...only like one man. Oh…” 

Chuck for the life of him couldn’t think of anyone besides Bryce. He had known Sarah for over a year, had helped her with or without her asking on her solo missions but couldn’t think of anyone else she would have spent time with much less cared for as she was suggesting.

“Um...who?”

Sarah rolled her eyes “You Chuck...you!” 

He was floored. He literally was feeling dizzy now but he hung on her words.

“I keep a mission log. I started keeping journals as kid. Mission logs are just a continuation of it. I have an archive of notes and journals that I keep in a secure location.” 

“When I reviewed them, I read about you. I read about the details and how you were with me and Bryce since the Colombia mission. At least what I wrote down since I couldn’t remember you. I think the notes I took on New Years were the most helpful.”

Oh snap! “Listen Sarah I can explain and I’m so sorry….”

She placed one finger across his lips and shushed him.

“Chuck...you talk too much. I’m a big girl. I do what I want and I’m sure I wanted to go with you that night.”

He was confused and there was something else that bothered him when he did the math. She had said fourteen years. That was a very specific time in his life.

“Fourteen years ago…”

“Fourteen years ago I met someone who made me forget my troubles. He knew who I was, not who I was pretending to be. He made me feel like I was special. I thought he was really cute and sweet. I would sometimes follow him home and walk past his house. He gave me one of my most cherished gifts.” She pointed to her wrist.

The bracelet! The one he gave Suzy…

“ Are telling me… that you….that you are Suzy…”

“...O’Keefe. No, I’m not saying that…”

Oh thank God! Chuck started breathing again. He felt some normalcy returning.

“...That was my name then. I’m Sarah now and I rather like it.”

And there it went. Chuck was starting to feel like he was in an episode of The Twilight Zone.

Sarah moved forward and grabbed Chuck’s chin between her thumb and forefinger forcing him to look at her and stop his chant of “I don’t believe it”.

“Chuck...don’t freak out. You know more than anybody the absurdity of this world we live in. No one remembers you and yet you persevere and more than that, you are amazing. All this time you’ve been a dream, a invention of my imagination or hopes to me but your weren’t...you’re not...you’re real.”

“I just found out...again apparently......that the one person that made my teen years bearable is the same person that makes my life now bearable and more. And since last week I remember him!”

“I don’t have to write notes to myself or leave clues for myself to find out about him. I remember him! Is it really so hard to believe? That I love you? Chuck I have been given a gift. One that I didn’t expect or thought I deserved. I’m not letting it go.”

“Sarah...It’s….it’s just a lot to take in. My world. It’s lonely. I have been in love with you for almost a year now. It was ridiculous, foolish, hopeless but I couldn’t help it. I don’t know how it is that you remember me but I say yes. Yes! I love you and I’ll prove it to you every day that you can count on me.”

She was so close to him now. She could feel the warmth of his body radiating off him but she wasn’t sure if it was that or his words that caused her to feel warm all over. He leaned into her and she caught his kiss and hugged him for the lifeline and love that he was. If she could, she would never let go.

March 21, 2008

Devon met Ellie at Bob Hope Burbank International Airport around nine that night. To Ellie it felt like twelve due to the time difference from Boston to Los Angeles. She had spent the extra money for a direct flight to get home as soon as possible. She had news and it was big.

“Hey babe! I missed you so much! How was your flight?” 

Devon gave her a big smile and a bigger hug, almost crushing the bouquet of calla lilies he had for her. God she loved this man. It had only been a week but she felt like it had been a month since she had had those arms around her. 

She started to get lost in those arms and his scent before she pulled herself together and pushed him gently on his chest to separate herself from him and give herself a mental shake.

‘Oh Devon, you are so sweet!” 

She took a little extra time to smell the flowers before continuing.

“Devon we need to get to Sarah’s house. I've got great news.”

“Anything for you Ellie but let’s not stay too long. I haven’t seen you in a week.”

The saucy grin from Ellie confirmed that she understood his hidden meaning in his stating the obvious.

“Devoonnn...behave. This is important and trust me. I know just how long I’ve been gone. I hope you’ve been working out.” She winked and headed to the the car.

Devon laughed to himself, determined to get to Sarah's house then home a soon as possible.

Sarah was Ellie’s friend that she had met before Thanksgiving last year. Ellie was friendly to a lot of people but she hadn’t had a friend like Sarah since he had known her. They hung out frequently when Sarah was home. She did a lot of travelling as a government contractor. Some outfit called Carmichael Industries. 

Ellie occasionally moonlighted at Westside Medical as well as using some of their equipment for her fellowship. Sarah had met Ellie at Westside when Sarah was at the hospital one day. They had been fast friends ever since. 

After some talking, it came up that Sarah was living in Ellie’s old family house in Encino. Sarah had a boyfriend….he was pretty sure... but for life of him he couldn’t remember what his name was or what he looked like.

What he did remember was that Ellie remarked how in love Sarah was with her boyfriend. She also said something to the effect that she would make a great sister in law. Which made absolutely no sense. 

If she was so in love with her boyfriend why would she be interested in one of his brothers? Which also begged the question. Ellie already considered herself part of his family. It was long past time to ask Ellie “the question” to make that official.

The route to Sarah’s wasn’t congested but Devon noticed how fidgety his girlfriend was. She was practically vibrating. Ellie jumped out of the car before it completely stopped in front of Sarah’s house. Ellie ran to the door and went in without knocking. Devon would normally consider that rude but that was the kind of friendship Ellie had with Sarah.

As Devon approached the door following Ellie, he was met by a tall dark haired man in jeans and a tee shirt wearing only socks and extending a beer to him.

“Here you go Devon, you’ll need it. The girls are catching up and Ellie is pretty excited.”

Devon just gave the man a puzzled expression which prompted him.

“Right...right. I’m Chuck...” He extended his hand. “I’m Sarah’s boyfriend…”

“Stop playing with Devon, Chuck! Give him his passport. You know he’s very susceptible to the quantum anomaly.”

“What…?”

“Don’t worry it’s all in the pass...notebook. Take your time.”

Devon took the small notebook from Chuck and went to sit at the table in the kitchen as Ellie continued with her story. He spotted Morgan in the kitchen as well.

“Hey Morgan. What are you doing here?”

“Ellie texted me from the airport but I was already here so I beat you guys.”

“Already here...You know Sarah too?’

“Yeah, it's a whole thing. I know her because I’m friends with her boyfriend.”

“Morgan...just stop. You and Chuck are incorrigible. Devon just read the notebook. It will explain everything.”

Sarah was wearing pink pajamas with small red hearts on them. He had seen Sarah after she had been dressed for work. He would never pictured her like this. It was surprising normal considering she usually looked like a badass. And don’t get him started on the fuzzy slippers.

“...so anyway the main reason I went to the conference was to meet Dr. Parham Rezaei. He is the authority on Quantum Superimposition which is what I think has been going on with Chuck. I had tried to contact him by letter, phone, e-mail, you name it. No response...ever. I knew he was a professor at MIT. The quantum physics conference was there, so I went to meet him.”

“Well if I thought he was hard to meet from here in California it was more so there. He was always escorted by some sort of security. I tried to talk to head guy Mr. Casey but was continually put off. I found out later this Casey guy was from the NSA…”

“John Casey?” Sarah interrupted.

“Yeah. I pretty sure that was his first name. Everybody just called him Casey. Do you know him?”

“Only by reputation. Which isn’t good if he thinks you're on the wrong side. I’ll make some enquiries tomorrow to make sure there's no problems coming our way.”

“Sounds good Sarah. I will say that wasn’t the impression I left with though. So...at the conference Thursday night I was complaining to someone about my lack of access to Dr. Rezaei and then before I knew it I as approached by a woman named Yelena Semynova.”

________________________________________

It had been a long frustrating day and Ellie had found herself at the hotel restaurant in the bar for a glass of much appreciated Malbec. She noted some movement to her left before a distinctly male voice addressed her.

“Hey.”

Oh God! Not every single woman in a bar is on the prowl!

Ellie turns to the stranger on her left. He was about 5’ 11” with light brown hair. To her, he looked relatively average although she did take into account that she lived with Devon Woodcomb who made guys in shape look average.

“I’m sorry but I’m not interested…”

The man laughed. “No you misunderstand Dr. Bartowski and I would be killed anyway if that was my intent. Have you ever dated a russian...no...nevermind…”

Ellie thought he reminded her of someone but she wasn’t sure.

“...Anyhow, my name is Nat Morgan and I understand you want to talk to Dr. Rezaei. He and I are associates and he asked me to see what you wanted to talk to him about.”

Ellie was relieved. “Sorry about that…” She proceeded to tell Nat about Chuck and their history. It was a gamble but she was at her wits end with Chuck’s condition and if Dr. Rezaei could help....

________________________________________

“Turns out she is the head of Dr Rezaei’s personal security detail….”

It occurred to Ellie that considering what she now knew, maybe it wasn’t such a coincidence. 

Sarah interrupted her. “Semynova? About my age? Red hair about 5’6” tall?”

“Sounds about right Sarah. She carried herself like you do too.”

“I think I know her as well. She works from time to time for Edward Strong at the agency. They can’t hire her outright since she’s a russian national.”

“Wait.” Devon inserted. “Sarah how do you know all these people?”

“The part of the government I work for is a rather small group at certain levels. It’s why I can check out this Casey guy discreetly.”

“Oh...okay.” Devon answered like he understood when it was obvious he didn’t.

“We’ll she got me into see Dr. Rezaei.” Ellie continued. “...and guess what. He was very interested in Chuck’s case. Apparently there are cases of congenital quantum superimposition but he was unaware of someone like Chuck.”

Ellie had not forgotten her concerns about Chuck becoming a lab experiment especially when she became aware of the government’s involvement with Dr. Rezaei. She was careful to say that she could initiate no contact with him. That she had to wait for him to contact her. She had worn long sleeves to cover her tattoo.

She was also careful to leave Chuck’s involvement with the CIA and Sarah out of the discussion to protect both him and Sarah.

Sarah...she had shown up with Chuck at the hospital in October last year to ask her to dinner. Apparently Chuck couldn’t wait to introduce her to Ellie. He had her passport in his hand to give to her but Ellie recognised Chuck from her sketches and had been keeping up with her journal and beat them to the punch. 

Ellie liked Sarah immediately but then she was biased. She knew Chuck loved Sarah and from what she could see, Sarah loved Chuck. It was a slam dunk. Even better Sarah could remember Chuck. Surprisingly, there was no jealousy from Ellie over that only regret that she still could not.

The story of how they met, Sarah’s own records and their being hit with that laser all came up as Ellie re-acquainted with Chuck and got to know Sarah. Ellie kept meticulous notes. The story of incident that seemed to cause Sarah to remember Chuck, propelled Ellie through her fellowship and led her to Dr. Rezaei.

________________________________________

March 20, 2008 

Ellie found herself in Dr. Rezaei’s hotel suite at Yelena’s invitation. 

“I have two sisters who were in trouble. I know what is like to not have power to help them. Come. The doctor will want to hear what you have to say.”

Ellie found herself surrounded by Mr. Casey, which she found out was really Major John Casey, NSA.; Yalena and some guy they referred to as Nat. She didn’t know what he did. He looked a little too soft for security compared to Yalena. He was obviously part of their team though and knew Doctor Rezaei well. 

Ellie couldn’t help but recognize how Yelena looked at Nat. She had seen that look on Sarah’s face every time she looked at her brother. 

“...So Dr. Bartowski, you’re story is so interesting. And your knowledge of my research is so complete I feel I’m talking to one of my students or even a colleague.”

Ellie blushed. “Thank you sir.” She pressed “If you have any insight that would be great. Anything would be helpful.”

“Well I have come across some people that have a ...let’s say... congenital condition similar to your brother.” Ellie missed the wink to Nat. “But creating the condition is unheard of. You say your brother was playing with a metal when he was exposed to your fathers laser…”

“Yes, Dad called the alloy Verglas. As far as I know it was his own invention.”

“Fascinating. Major Casey could you use resources to look into this “Verglas”?”

“Absolutely Doctor Rezaei.” Casey turned his attention to Nat. “Hey Moron, You know anything about this stuff? Heard of anything?”

Ellie unconsciously reached to finger her necklace. As soon as she realised her movement she berated herself mentally and casually lowered her hand.

“Language, Major Casey.” 

Yelena’s face darkened before Nat interrupted.

“It’s okay Doc. To answer your question Casey, No. Up until recently I thought they broke the mold with me.”

“You are one of a kind.” replied Yelena and Nat blushed. Yep, nailed it thought Ellie.

Well, it would seem that this metal is the key to something we haven’t explored yet.”

The discussion continued but eventually Ellie went to leave.

“Dr Bartowski...I have something that may help your brother…” and Dr. Rezaei gave her some schematics.

“It’s for an entanglement laser. Your brother may have needed that metal to disentangle himself but I’m confident that this should solve his problem.”

Ellie simply squealed and hugged the man for all she was worth.

________________________________________

“That’s great Sis but…”

“Chuck...you’re Ellie’s dead brother?”

“Not dead but yeah. Did you get to that part?”

Devon, for his part just gave Chuck a bear hug. “Awesome!”

“But that’s not the biggest deal. He gave me this…” Ellie handed over the schematic for a long cylindrical device with buttons and relays.

“Schematics for a light saber?”

“No doofus. A portable laser entanglement device. It works like that laser you and Sarah were exposed to just smaller. Now we will never forget you.”

Chuck had been living with Sarah since September. It had been the best time of his life. He was known and loved by her but now the rest of his family was being restored. He couldn’t wait.

“There something else Chuck.”

Chuck was a little blindsided by developments and couldn’t imagine anything else.

“What could be better than that?”

“Mom and Dad...Maybe they’re not missing. Maybe we just...forgot them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The dialog when Sarah tells Chuck she loves him was taken from Yvonne’s guest appearance on Craig Ferguson’s late night show in 2007. She was a bit cagey when asked who she was dating. Rumor at the time was that she was dating Josh Schwartz, her producer and the fellow who suggested she change her stage name from Strzechowski to Strahovski. The other dialog was taken from canon. It’s not entirely intentional but I end up working quotes from canon into my writing though not always canon character specific like Ellie and her toothpaste choices (Chuck vs The Lethal Weapon) and Bryce feeling a bit pasty (Chuck vs The Intersect/pilot). The R600 security case was a ninjaVanish invention mentioned in a favorite story of his titled “Chuck vs the Sunken Treasure”.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was started a year ago and just recently finished. The approach requires a bit of jumping around so ask any questions and I'll try to clarify. As always, constructive criticism is always welcomed


End file.
